Those Daily Things
by Firestorm Studios
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts gang is feeling young and vibrant in Grade 9 and age 14, living at the Traverse Town High school boarding house. But when unexpected things happen and relationships go wrong, what will happen to them? SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine, RikuxOC
1. Enter

Welcome to the first chapter of Those Daily Things! This story's main pairings are SoraxKairi and RoxasxNamine, but Riku will also hook up with one of the OCs in the story. ENJOY!

KINGDOM HEARTS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY. ALL THAT BELONGS TO ME IS THE STORY IDEA, SO NO STEALING! AND THAT GOES FOR EVERY CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! NOW ENJOY!

Those Daily Things - Chapter 1

Riku gently banged his head twice against his locker. Fucking history. Mr. Ansem, or Ansem 'The Wise' as the teachers called him, had reminded his class that their 3rd History report this term was due tomorrow. The report on the 300 Spartans at the battle of Thermopylae. A famous battle. Sounds easy, right? Not when you've got Ms. Gainsborough for English and Mr. Valentine for Maths, who almost shot a hole in the wall with his pistol (he kept it for protection – he was very paranoid) every time someone got an equation wrong. He placed his history books into his bag, and encountered Sora and Kairi, hands wrapped around each other's waist, on the way. Riku called out to the happy couple.

"Hey, Sora!" Sora turned head to him and nodded. Riku held up his barely-started History project. "Done your history?"

Sora held up his 5 page history report. "Thermopylae, right? Done it." Riku swore. Even Sora had done it. Sora was, quite frankly, was pretty bad at history. He preferred writing his expressive and emotional stories in English (at which he was best in his class) or painting vibrant and beautiful portraits and landscapes in art. But if Sora was done, that, to the class, **was** the deadline for history. He tried to look at the bright side. Miss Aerith Gainsborough annoyed him, but the English work was easy and short. The homework for Maths was introductory Algebra. He examined the homework question. He wrote the answer. 36.

Suddenly that essay didn't seem that bad.

In the cafeteria, they encountered Roxas, who attempted to give Namine a kiss on the cheek, but she pushed him away, doing a tut-tut-tut afterward. Namine was against PDA (Public Displays of Affection), but according to Roxas, she kissed heavily when they were alone. Kairi, on the other hand, gave Sora a quick peck on the lips when he offered to buy her lunch today. Kairi and Sora had been friends since they were little, but only got together when they'd moved into Traverse Town High School's boarding house. Maybe it had something to do with Leon, Sora's brother (and the boss of the boarding house), knowing that they loved each other, and giving them a room together.

Cloud, Roxas' brother (and one out of two Vice Principals of the school), had met Namine when she had applied for her position in the house. She knew from the start that she would be **perfect** for Roxas. The 2 had been love at first sight - Cloud was a little creeped out when he heard passionate kissing coming from Roxas' room on the **night they met**. Since then Cloud had considered giving relationship advice more than once.

-----

The aforementioned Cloud walked through the school, looking for Seifer. That juvenile delinquent had defiled the toilets for the last time! As soon as he had Principle Xemnas' approval, there was going to be a big punishment. He hadn't even walked into the English block when he brushed past an armoured shoulder. There were only 2 people in the whole school with shoulderpad armour, and this one happened to be the second Vice Principal, running for Principal for when Xemnas retired at the end of the year. Sephiroth.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked his arch nemesis.

"Looking for Seifer. I found out about the toilets." Sephiroth replied in his usual tone, casual but deadly.

"That's a… Coincidence. I'm looking for him too."

"Really? That's a very… Big coincidence."

The 2 ran in opposite directions, desperately looking for the kid who might tip them in the Enigmatic Man's favour.

-----

Sora found himself that afternoon pinned against his bedroom wall by Kairi, who had her shirt half unzipped and was kissing him wildly. He could feel every strand of her hair against his neck. He was pinned in an uncomfortable position, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. As he broke the kiss to breathe, she loosened on him a bit. After a **very** brief breather, Sora was thrown on to the bed by his lover. She pinned him on it and suckled on his neck – Sora's sensitive spot, which had him as tense as a deer while she unzipped his jacket. She began to shift her head until…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kairi swore and frantically zipped her pink shirt (KH2 clothes) back up. "Wait a sec!" Sora yelled as he zipped up his jacket. When Kairi gave him the thumbs up, Sora threw open the door to a reveal a grumpy Zexion. Zexion was in charge of the cleanliness of the rooms on their level. Needless to say, he had a hard job.

"Roxas gave me a message to deliver to you while I did my checks. He said for you to meet him and Axel down in 'Sector 1 – SRX' tomorrow at lunch. I assume you know where that is. He didn't tell me the occasion, only to come and bring Kairi if you want." Zexion did his checks of the room. He appeared satisfied, but then he pulled out a pair of semen detector goggles and strapped it to his eyes.

"Oh come on!" Sora said to him. "Is that really necessary?"

"Nope. And you do realize that your response has given me reason to check your room?" Zexion said looking through the beds. He took the goggles off, then looked at Sora. "Nothing **too** naughty, you two. We don't need nor want a teenage pregnancy on campus. And Sora, make your bed." Sora blushed as Kairi licked her lips at Sora. Sora's cherry-red blush was sooooo cute… She wanted to eat him as she would a cherry. As soon as Zexion left the room, she winked at Sora. Sora braced himself for the tackle, and it came with greater force than he anticipated. Sora and Kairi resumed their deep kiss.

-----

"Oh, you are KIDDING me! You invited Sora? AND Kairi?" Axel yelled at Roxas, his unfortunate roommate. Axel and most of his friends were in year 10, while Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku were all in year 9. "Now, don't get me wrong" The red-haired older boy said, "Your friends are nice and all, but they DON'T belong in Organization XIII!" Axel and Roxas were good friends, among some fights. "Gah, Saix is gonna kill me…"

Roxas calmly sat on his bed. "I only invited Sora, Kairi and Namine to watch. They don't have to be in Org. XIII." Axel nodded, calming down. He needed to burn something. He pulled out his jet lighter and walked to Xigbar's room. Xigbar lived alone in his room, and Axel went there frequently when he was stressed. Looks like Axel was staying the night at Xigbar's – Time to invite Namine over.

-----

"Phew." Riku sighed as he ended his essay with the Persian's retreat from Greece. The end. He put it in his schoolbag, along with his completed maths and English. He wondered when Namine was going to get back. He was eager to see her. It was no relationship, but she was a great friend and a lot of fun to have around. After finishing his book (which he had to read for English) he got tired of waiting for her to return and fell asleep. Little did he know that while Sora slept next to his soulmate, and Namine kissed Roxas passionately to make up for her lack of public affection, one girl was in a plane, en route to Traverse Town… And it's high school.

----- END OF CHAPTER 1

What did you all think? Please review! Here's an Author Note and a quick preview of Chapter 2!

If anyone knows what Sector 1 – SRX is a reference to, tell me in a review and I'll give you a cookie!

COMING IN CHAPTER 2…

A new girl arrives at Traverse Town High School Boarding House… And she'll stir up hell.


	2. Stephanie

I'm having fun writing this story!

Thank you to LightsDarkChild for your review! I hope to hear more from everyone else as well!

Those Daily Things – Chapter 2

Sora's mobile phone rang with the alarm tune of reveille, and he got up grudgingly, turning off the phone as he did. He yawned and looked at his calendar. It was Friday! Hurrah! Sora did a jig around the room, his Friday morning ritual. He shook Kairi awake, who groaned and shifted around. She felt a fabric land on her head. She grabbed it, opened her eyes and looked at it. Her skirt. She felt her shirt land on her head as well. She suddenly sat up, pulled out her rubber-dart firing shotgun (which she used to keep Sora in check) and fired a warning shot at Sora's hand, which was reaching for her underwear drawer.

"Don't touch that drawer."

"I was helping you get dressed!"

Kairi climbed out of bed, pushed Sora back on his bed and opened the forbidden drawer. She paused, turned to Sora and tied him up with his sheets. She was good at it – Sora could not move. She then opened the pillow cover and placed Sora's head in it, with the pillow facing forward. Then she got dressed. She moved back over to the struggling Sora, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Who knew that a great guy like you could be such a perv?"

"Oh ha-ha, it's not like you're so good. What about the time you saw me in the bathroom (each room had their own bathroom, with bath/shower, toilet and sink) getting dressed?"

"Hey, I thought the room was empty!"

"Funny, how it was locked and all."

The red haired girl removed the pillow and untied Sora. As compensation, Sora had to dress in front of her (though he was allowed to turn around before taking his underwear off), and Kairi loved **every second** of it.

-----

Principal Xemnas sat at his desk, stamping the file of the girl who sat before him.

"Right. So, Stephanie Wilson, you are officially a student here at Traverse Town High School. Here's your map of the school, timetable, and dorm key."

Xemnas pulled out a large portfolio book and turned to the Grade 9 section. "You may choose any student you want from this grade to show you around the boarding house today."

Stephanie looked through the book, taking in the pictures of each and every student in grade 9, until…

"Ooh! Principle Xemnas, sir? Can I have this one, please?"

Downstairs in Ms. Lockhart's P.E.

"You throw like THIS!" Tifa roared, throwing a dodgeball and nailing an unfortunately placed Axel in the face. Axel walked back over to the group, and she chose a new victim. Her finger pointed, and several people moved out of the way to avoid her finger's point. It ended up on Sora. She was just about to say the brunette's name when Principle Xemnas' voice blurted over the speaker.

"Sora Jumpei, report to the principal's office now!"

Sora sighed a sigh of relief, but then realized what had happened. His legs turned to jelly as he said good afternoon to Ms. Lockhart, and walked past his classmates.

"What'd you do?" Whispered Roxas frantically. Sora shrugged and walked out the door.

Sora walked through the hallways on his way to the office, getting high-5's on the way from Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene.

"Hey Sora" Larxene said, "Have you seen Axel and Roxas? And are you coming to the joining?"

"That's today?" He asked stupidly, noticing for the first time that they were all in their black robes, their group uniform. "I can't. Xemnas called me in for something."

"Xemnas?" Larxene asked. "He's coming too. He'll probably hand you over to Sephiroth or something."

"Shit!"

Sora walked up to the office. Sephiroth came out as he went in.

"Vice Principal Sephiroth, sir! I'm here!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Here? For what? What business of yours requires my attention?"

Sora gulped. Sephiroth knew nothing. That meant no punishment… But he had spoken to Sephiroth NOT concerning punishment. That was asking for trouble, quite literally. Sephiroth walked away mumbling, his midnight-blue wing accidentally knocking over the 'sick bay' sign on the sick bay door, and his Masamune's sheath 'accidentally' knocked over Cloud's photo of his girlfriend, Tifa.

Sora sighed a sigh of relief and walked past the two vice principal's offices (Cloud waved to him, but was on the phone) and knocked on Xemnas' office door.

"Enter."

Sora entered, and saw Xemnas towering over a brunette girl, who was staring at him.

"Sora, this is Stephanie. You'll be her guide to the school, and so you are excused from classes today. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to the joining of a new student into my organization of excellence."

Xemnas promptly left the room, and left Sora alone in there with Stephanie.

"So… Enjoying yourself so far?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… The people I've met so far are really nice. Wanna get going?"

"Sure." Sora said, and they moved throughout the school, Sora telling her about each building. That was, until, she placed her arm across his shoulders.

Sora didn't usually trust people until he'd gotten to know them. So when she tried to put her arm around his shoulder, he discreetly tried to shake her arm off. When she placed her arm across his waist, he deliberately tripped to move it off. When they got to the dorms, he looked at his watch. 3:10 P.M. (A/N: That's the end of classes in high schools in Australia, even though this is not set in Australia) Kairi would be on her way back.

When they got to Steph's room (she was living with an absent Yuffie Kisaragi) Stephanie put her bags away, then turned to Sora and pinned him. She tried to kiss him, but he shoved her off.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, quite angrily.

"Nothing." Stephanie said, and tried to kiss him again, but Sora stopped her in her tracks and ran out the door. He ran all the way back to his room and locked the door. He sighed in relief and turned to see Kairi in the middle of getting dressed.

"You are… SO dead!" She yelled, charging at him half naked.

"Kairi! Get some clothes on!"

"Shit!" Kairi swore, stopping in her tracks, remembering her bodily exposure, and covered herself.

"Okay, Kairi, you get dressed while I turn around, and we'll forget this all happened."

"Deal."

-----

A few hours later, Sora was stressing out. Stephanie liked him. He needed to get away. And as if on cue, who would appear to the door but Tom. Sora really liked Tom. Partly because he was Year 9's 19 year old English teacher (Riku is in a different class and he gets Aerith) and he made the subject very fun. Tom also took over the boarding house on weekends, because Leon was lazy.

"Sora, Kairi." He said, shaking Sora's hand and kissing Kairi's. (Kairi blushed) "I know it's a bit sudden, but I kind of got 5 tickets to Sydney, Australia, and I was wondering if you could come. Roxas and Namine are coming, and we'd leave tomorrow and come back Sunday."

Sora and Kairi stood there, mouths almost gaping. Sora was the first to speak.

"I'm only coming if Kairi comes."

The redhead grabbed a bag and started throwing clothes in it. "You think I'd miss the chance to go to Sydney? I want to see the Harbour Bridge, the Opera House, everything!"

"Okay, I'm coming."

The next few hours were a frenzy. Doing the weekend's worth of homework, observing the itinerary and accommodation, having a conversation with Roxas and Namine, and putting their names in for Saix's dorm war next weekend (more on that in 2 chapters or so, after Sydney's cleared up).

-----

The next day, Sora rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was outrageous. Life did not exist before 9 on a weekend, and yet here they were at the airport at 7:30 AM. Despite her tiredness, Kairi found Sora rubbing his eyes extremely cute. As they passed through the baggage, and the security, they proceeded to the gate and boarded the plane. The safety video passed, the plane moved to the runway, lurched forward, and then finally came that moment of beauty when you lifted off the ground.

It was exciting at first, but in-between sleep and food Sora found the 24 hour plane trip incredibly boring. He had a movie screen on the back of the seat in front of him, so he did watch a few shows. He and Kairi were asleep when Tom got them both awake just before touchdown. Tom grinned as the exhausted plane touched down.

-----

"Alright, I hate to sound like an army drill officer, but here are the sleeping arrangements. Sora and Roxas, I'm sorry but your brothers have not allowed me to let you sleep near your respective girlfriends, so you're together. Same with you, Namine and Kairi."

"What?" Sora asked, speaking for his friends as well, who all had looks of death on their faces.

---- End of Chapter 2

Here begins the 2 chapter Sydney Series! The following are all based off my adventures in Sydney over the years (I'm a Brisbane person, thank you very much!) so enjoy!!!

NOTES:

Don't get excited about the sleeping pattern, Yaoi/Yuri fans. It's just a storyline thing.

NEXT UP: Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine are all in Sydney with Tom! Sora and Roxas feel disturbed at sleeping in the same bed…


	3. Sydney!

My friend thought that making the characters go to Sydney was a bad idea. It's only 2 chapters, for those who feel the same. If you don't like the Sydney Series, hold out for just this chapter and the next chapter.

There is a certain paragraph which at first may appear to be Yaoi. Do NOT be fooled, it is simply a scene of fluff between two best friends. There is no Yaoi/Yuri relationship in this story.

Those Daily Things (The Sydney Series!)

Chapter 3

As soon as Tom had announced that the boys were sleeping together and the girls were sleeping together as well, the girls had run quickly to claim the room with two beds rather than one. Tom was sleeping on the couch. That left Sora and Roxas with one option.

"Shit." Sora swore, with Roxas scratching his head. They both looked at the king sized bed in front of them, then at each other.

"You've got to be kidding me." Roxas said. Then Tom clapped his hands, calling for attention. When all were there, Tom told them they were going to the Opera House that night. They were to dress in their best clothes and be on their best behaviour.

About 4 hours later…

They walked out of the opera house of the performance of Hansel and Gretel. At first they thought they were too old for Hansel and Gretel, but it was a fantastic re-telling. Sora had his arm wrapped across Kairi's shoulders, slightly tired from Kairi and his passionate kissing in the back row. Roxas had promised his parents he would call them once the opera was over. He was on his cell.

"Yeah, it was great. No, nothing will happen between Namine and I. No, you do not have to worry about being grandparents. No, I'm sleeping next to Sora."

Roxas moved his ear away from the phone as he heard his father shout to his mother that she owes him $30 on a bet they made about Roxas' sexuality.

They moved to Otto's for dinner, and ate heartily, leaving Tom with a $900 AUS bill. Tom returned by making the 4 teens pay for the taxi bill back to the hotel.

When it came to bedtime, Sora came out wearing boxers (with underwear under the boxers) with little Shadow Heartless on them. Roxas came out with the same outfit (both boys were paranoid about sleeping in the same bed) only his boxers had little Dusk Nobodies on them. The girls came out with identical tracksuits, only Kairi's was pink and Namine's was white.

"It's Spring. Spring down here is at hot as our Summer. You'll fry like a plant in Axel's room." Sora said grinning victoriously, enjoying the opportunity to prove that the boys were better prepared.

"If you say so." Kairi said, giggling to Namine and herself. "Enjoy the cold."

They were up for quite some time. Sora tried to sleep, but couldn't due to Roxas, who had a lamp on to read. It was around 1AM when Roxas nudged Sora awake.

"Sora! Tom's gone to bed!"

"So?"

"He turned the central air-con to 16 degrees!"

"So?"

"Tom can't sleep unless he's in…"

"Cold temperatures."

"This room is…"

"Very small."

"And…"

"Very confined."

"So it'll…"

"Get cold quickly."

"That's what Kairi and Namine meant by…"

"The cold."

"Okay, that's getting…"

"Extremely annoying."

Roxas sighed and leaned back. He tried to sleep, but the room seemed to snap-freeze. He didn't dare move; for any movement would result in whatever limb was moved being frozen in seconds. Eventually he managed to establish warmth, due to his muscles (he and Riku worked out a bit) providing heat. Minutes later, he heard whimpering next to him, and turned to see Sora. The brunette didn't work out as much – he preferred higher grades over muscles, and so with his body of virtually no strong muscle, he had not the heat to stay warm. He shivered and tried to sleep, but to no avail.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this._" Roxas thought as he wrapped his arms around the shivering, blue eyed brunette. Sora stopped shaking, and smiled peacefully. To Sora, his best friend's arms were a sanctuary. Then Roxas felt his back go extremely cold. His back became numb, and when he couldn't bear his back exposed to the frigid cold any more, he felt warm hands. Sora was returning the favour.

"Thanks…" Roxas really meant it.

----- THE NEXT MORNING…

Namine yawned while walking to the kitchen. Tom was nowhere to be found, and his couch-bed was cleared up. Namine found a note on the kitchen bench from Tom. It read:

_To whoever wakes up first and reads this, there is a muffin in the fridge for you. I am just readying the boat – I'll come and get you. Make sure not to eat too much though, or else you'll be feeding the fishes in the Harbour! Oh and by the way, I'll be bringing back 2 high-quality chocolate croissants (I know how much the 4 of you love them!) and I'll give them to either the girls or the boys! So whoever reads this first, you have a head start on the competition!_

_See you at 10:30!_

_Tom_

Namine looked in the fridge, and sure enough there was a double choc chip muffin in the fridge. She had an idea…

Namine heated the muffin to the point where the chocolate was a rich aroma, and the choc chips were part melted. She woke Kairi.

They took photos of the boys half-naked (and hugging, that was a pleasant bonus to the girls) giggling wildly, and prepared for their plan. First they needed to wake up Sora.

-----

Sora awoke slowly as he felt Kairi pry his hands off Roxas. Roxas simply groaned and turned in his sleep.

"What's going on?" Sora asked groggily.

Kairi placed her finger over her mouth in a sshhh motion, and pulled the brunette out of bed. They dragged Sora into the living room, where Sora woke up in a hurry as they forced him to the ground and bound him using bed sheets.

"Okay, what did I do? Kairi never ties me up unless I do something bad, or hormonal… Or perverted…" Sora said.

"Sora, if you want to be untied ever again," Namine joked, "you must answer the following question: What is your favourite food?"

"Double choc chip muffin. You know that."

Namine smirked. "I got one." She said, holding up the muffin.

Sora almost drooled. He tried to charge the muffin, but fell back down, and Kairi pinned him.

"What is it with you and pinning me? I'm not your sex slave… Well, maybe sometimes, but never actual se…" Sora stopped as Namine waved her hand for silence.

"Sora, you see, sometimes we need to fight for our right to eat croissants." Kairi said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Job well done, Kairi! I have a feeling we need to take Roxas by surprise if we want to win, so let's go!" Namine said, preparing their remaining bedsheets.

"Let's move out! Oh and Sora, here's your muffin." She said, placing the chocolate muffin in his mouth. It was torture. Sora couldn't eat it or speak.

----- About 2 hours later

Tom walked in the room carrying a paper bag and a large set of keys. He called out the 4 teen's names and heard Kairi and Namine call out to him.

"Well well well." How did I know the girls would win? Here's your croissants."

----- About half an hour later

"Everyone got lifejackets!?"

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"All ready!"

"Let's move!"

Tom nodded in approval and started backing the two-engined speedboat out of the docking area. "Once we clear the Opera House," he said, "the TRUE ride will begin!"

After they cleared the Opera House, Tom did indeed rev the engine and started ripping up the harbour. They did 270 degree spins, zigzagged between yachts and annoyed the Manly ferries. At one point Tom stopped suddenly, sending a wall of spray in the boat's face and saturating Sora and Kairi in the process, who were next to Tom in the front.

Sora's dripping hair was flown back as his body was wracked with euphoria. Nothing could make the smile on his mouth go away, he looked behind him to see Namine, surprisingly fun when outside as opposed to quiet when inside, having the time of her life. There was Roxas, trying not to vomit. He looked next to him, and there was Tom, once again getting out on this boat on the harbour, his favourite thing to do in Sydney. And on his other side, there was the love of his life. Kairi was almost squealing with fun.

Sora got blasted to reality when Tom did a 270 degree turn. Sora almost went flying out of his seat. He didn't, but he came close, and got a nasty bang on the head against the side of the boat. Tom stood up and turned around, looking for the thumbs up I'm-okay symbol. He got three. He saw Sora and bent down beside him.

"You okay, Sora?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. I was just distracted and…"

"My 270 a bit rough, eh? Don't worry, that was our last turn anyway. We're going back in."

-----

Roxas had only JUST managed to avoid vomiting. Namine and Kairi were still hyped, and Sora still was massaging his aching brain.

"Don't worry, all. We're gonna have lunch here and then we move on to THAT." Tom said, gesturing behind him.

Gasps rang out from the 4 teenagers and Roxas, who was scared of heights, almost vomited on the spot.

"WHAT?!" The blonde boy asked.

"Mmm-hmm. Eat your lunch well, kiddos, because today we conquer the SYDNEY HARBOUR BRIDGE!!!"

----- END OF CHAPTER

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you know, shit happens. And I know this wasn't a particularly glorious chapter, but believe me once they get back, a lot of stuff will happen. Please review!

NEXT UP: The famous Sydney Harbour Bridge… Can the Bridgeclimb be conquered by our 4 heroic teens? Wait and see!


	4. Sydney! Pt 2

Just recently I went to Sydney again and saw Play! A Video Game Symphony at the Opera House. Kingdom Hearts was great, and One-Winged Angel was phenomenal!

Those Daily Things – Chapter 4

Roxas stared at the food in front of him, then to the bridge, the widest arch bridge in the world, and he was going to climb it. Suddenly he didn't feel like his sandwich. He pushed it away from him. "You gonna eat that?" Sora asked him. Roxas shook his head, and Sora grabbed one of the sandwiches, Namine grabbed the other. After a minute, Tom stood up, paid the bill, and the group of 5 set off towards the looming arched bridge that they were about to conquer.

After about an hour, a survey describing their bodily status, some safety precautions, and suiting up, the group clipped their wires to the rail on either side of the path, and set off.

Roxas, scared of heights, was slightly green as they proceeded on a few planks of wood supported by the metal that held the bridge up. The road below looked harder and sharper than usual to Roxas. Tom, also scared of heights, was only breathing a little harder – he had done this before.

They reached a section of mesh – It had small holes in it, tiny but terrifying. Roxas almost began hyperventilating, but Tom patted him on the shoulder.

"Relax." He said to Roxas. "This metal has held this bridge up for almost 80 years. It aint about to give up now." Roxas nodded. Tom helped, but… It still didn't quite do the trick. Roxas stepped warily over the mesh. Roxas stopped at a few steps, and someone from behind reached past Tom and pushed him, telling him to get moving. Tom turned around and had to restrain himself from punching the guy. "Oi you! You piece of shi-" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" The instructor said over the headphones. "Settle down and give the kid some time."

Tom kept a glaring eye at the offender, and eventually Roxas stepped up the steps. Sora, Kairi and Namine were already up there. Afterwards, Sora, who was second in line after the instructor, started climbing a ladder. Kairi climbed it as well, then Namine... Soon Roxas faced the ladder. He started climbing up, then looked to his side.

He was staring at the exposed harbour.

Roxas almost went into a trance-like state. One of his hands stopped gripping the railing. He may have been clipped in, but it would take hours to rescue him if he fell. Suddenly a hand gripped his, and he heard Sora grunt. He was pulled to the top by Sora, with Kairi and Namine's support. Sora looped his arm around Roxas' shoulder and hoisted him to his feet. "Don't worry." Sora said to him, slapping him playfully in the face. "I've got your back."

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas said, hoisting the brunette's arm off his shoulder. The group of 5 started again with new courage and a new Roxas. They were on the actual arch now, and Roxas was fine. Tom was first to reach the top, Sora in second, Kairi in third, Namine in fourth and at last, Roxas. The whole group clapped when he reached the top and touched the Australian flag.

Tag, you're it.

The group's descent is easier than going up. They reach the point of origin without fear, or accident. When they got back to the hotel, the groups agreed to split. Kairi and Namine wanted to go shopping, but they had to take Tom with them, simply because he didn't want the two girls spending too much. Roxas still felt a bit queasy, so Sora agreed to stay back with him and keep him company. After a while, the topic drifted to something.

"So, about last night…" Sora began.

Roxas sat up. "What about it?"

Sora looked the other in the eye, unsure, then the blonde started again. "Sora, look. You were bloody cold, I just thought I'd help keep you warm. Best friends. Nothing deeper."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Nothing deeper." Roxas made an evil grin. "Unless you want it to go deeper."

Sora gaped at him, opened mouthed, then Roxas chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair. "Just kidding." He walked over and looked in the fridge. "I swear to God, Sora, if you've touched my sea salt ice cream, I will rip your face off." Roxas looked deeper in the box, and found a note in it.

_To the unlucky finder that the last ice cream is gone, I'm sorry… NOT!_

_- Tom_

Sora laughed at him, got up and walked into the bathroom. Sora let out a cry of disbelief and stormed out, clutching a toilet paper roll that was out of toilet paper. Written on the cardboard was another of Tom's calling cards.

_Haha! You're fucked now!_

"I'm going to SLAUGHTER him viciously!"

After that, the topic led to girls, which led to the boys talking about things which shouldn't be spoken about in a T-Rated fanfiction.

About 2 hours later, Tom burst in the door violently, holding what must have been 5 bags of shopping, the girls carrying 3 each. They took two bags each from Tom, and left to their room to dwell on their purchases. Tom dug into his bag from Borders and pulled out a few new books.

"What, nothing for us?" Roxas asked.

Tom sat back. "Have you considered where we are? And who took you here, and paid all of your expenses?"

Roxas nodded. "Well said."

Kairi skulked out of her room. Sora stood up, and embraced her. She returned the embrace. It was just mutual. Just the perfect relationship. While Sora kept his large hands around her slender frame, her hands wrapped around Sora's neck, And then she let go. Sora looked on as a shining, silver, crown-shaped pendant flopped onto his chest.

Sora was completely lost for words. "Oh… Kairi… It's… It's…" Sora stammered. Kairi continued to look at him, her beautiful face filling his mouth with words again. "It's… Stunning… All I could ask for…"

Kairi placed her finger on his lips. "It's the least I could do." She said, pulling out her small gold pendant. Sora and Kairi remembered the story behind this.

-----

They were kids, no older than 7, except for Riku and Axel who were 8. They were playing on the outskirts of the forest on their resident holiday place, Destiny Islands. And two factions were locked in combat - Roxas, Axel and Namine vs. Sora, Kairi and Riku in a battle to saturation. It was soak the other team, or get wet trying. Sora was moving through the forest with facepaint. He snuck to the enemy team's base, if you could call the tree with the most coconuts a base.

Sora moved between the trees, and squirted Axel. Axel, who hated water, immediately sprang up and ran, crying. Namine yelped and began running away. Roxas jumped up, discarding his water pistol and pulling out his wooden sword. Sora did the same, and beginning a deadly duel with Roxas. Or, as deadly as you could get with those swords.

But then Kairi came running through the forest shouting, with her water pistol and Sora's, firing from both hands. Roxas was saturated and admitted defeat. Kairi then jumped on Sora in victory and made Sora topple over. Kairi's inertia brought the red-haired girl's lips straight into the brunette boy's.

Their first kiss.

Then Sora noticed something. A disc of gold – was it possible? But there it was, a small real gold disc. Sora was about to pocket it, but looked into the eyes of his new love and put it in her hands. "You keep it." He said to her.

-----

After a period of packing, they got moving to the airport and prepared themselves for another 23 hour endurance test. After the moment of euphoria when you took of the ground, the plane was just as boring.

At one point on the flight, Sora woke up. His watch said he had 9 hours left to fly! He scowled, realizing that he had forgotten to put the blind over his window and therefore sun was pouring in. He looked around. Namine had two blankets for her tiny figure, and Roxas snored rather loudly.

Sora felt a warmth on his shoulder. He looked, and there was his beautiful redhead leaning her head on his shoulder. She was smiling. He wrapped his arms around her, and stared out his window onto the dawn.

"_Almost home_." Sora thought.

So, what did you think? Please tell!

P.S. Sorry for the long waiting times, for those who are following.


	5. Saix's Dorm War

Hello, it's me again. Not really much to say here, other than enjoy the chapter!

Those Daily Things – Chapter 5

Saix's Dorm War

Sora woke up at 5 AM. 5-A-M. Jetlag, the effect of being in a different time zone is that once you get back from the different time zone, your body is used to sleeping in unusual hours, thus making you go to bed later and wake up earlier, or vice versa. Sora hated it. Yet here he was, at 5 AM, wide awake and hungering to do something. Saix's Dorm War was tonight. He rolled over to his bag and pulled out his copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. (Sorry, it's just that awesome) some half an hour later, Kairi woke up and rolled over, eyeing him sleepily.

"Morning.'" she said to him. "What page?"

Sora looked to her. "539."

Kairi whistled in amazement, one of her red hairs brushing out of her eye. "I'm only up to 130. Oh well, you are best in English. It's Saturday, isn't it? Saix's Dorm War is on tonight!" She exclaimed, sounding amazed at something she already knew was happening. Then she turned to Sora, confused at something. "Hey, Sora – I just noticed, you keep calling yourself Sora Jumpei, but Leon is your brother. How does that work?"

Sora smiled. "Jumpei is my middle name. I'm Sora Jumpei Leonhart. And Roxas is Roxas Kinokuniya Strife." Kairi nodded understandingly, and decided that she was cold. She decided to lie with Sora until they had to get up. They had 4 hours.

They met Roxas someway in the hall. He was groaning, and not because of jetlag weariness – but because his parents were back from the U.K., and his brother was arriving. Sure enough, Redmond Michael Strife arrived at the school around 9. Even Sora, who never judged people until he thoroughly knew them, was annoyed by Redmond. "I tell you," Roxas said, "Redmond is pure evil. Just before, I went in his room, and he was reading some plan, cackling evilly. When he heard my boot squeak, he rolled up the plan, hissed, and ran out of the room."

That night came the war.

"WELCOME!" Bellowed Saix, into the school's Centenary Hall, which was big enough to fit the School's 1500 people, and then some. The grade 8 kids, not allowed to compete, sat up the gallery, which overlooked the Centenary Hall. "TO THE 5TH ANNUAL DORM WAR!" A storm of applause from the participating crowds greeted him. "Now, as you know, this tournament consists of six rounds. The first two are teams matches. Will the teams of two assemble and present yourself to Xigbar and Vexen!" The two were standing there, ready to note down which of the entered teams were competing.

A flurry of excitement later, and the teams were all entered. The first challenge was an unexciting one, just two teams facing off against each other to see which teams could eat the most amount of chilli spices. Kairi and Sora owned poor old Tidus and Wakka, who were both coughing after only two teaspoons. To no surprise, Axel blitzed the competition, with he and Roxas getting down eight teaspoons each.

The next challenge was more interesting. The teams were sorted into two larger teams, all of which took part in a game of soccer. The members of the team that won would move on to round 3. Thanks to many people in their team (the score was 8-5), Sora, Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Riku and to their horror, Stephanie, moved to round 3.

The third challenge was to separate the teams into singles. It was a simple competition – a general knowledge quiz. Sora defeated Kairi by one point, a fight to the death. Everyone enjoyed the Roxas vs. Axel quiz. "What is the capital of Thailand?" Tom asked. Axel spread a giant grin, turned to Roxas and swung his fist right into Roxas' crotch then yelled, "BANGKOK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roxas was on the ground for about five minutes. Axel was ahead by 6 points, but Axel was disqualified and Roxas moved up.

Quarter Finals was a game of struggle. Sora defeated Stephanie easily, and Tidus was no match for Roxas. At the end of the round, the Semi-finalists were Sora, Roxas, Lexaeus in year 11, and for some reason, Leon. The semi finals were Lexaeus vs. Roxas and Sora vs. his own brother Leon in two terrifying games of ULTIMATE SPIN-THE-BOTTLE. Lexaeus gave up after the first round, refusing to kiss Xaldin, who had entered as a 'kisser' just for laughs. But Sora's match to overcome his older brother was a different story.

Leon sat at the other end of the circle, opposite from Sora. There were six others – the 'kissers'. They were Kairi, Aerith (Leon's girlfriend), Yuffie (More than eager to kiss some random to keep the party going), Xaldin (Just for laughs), Xigbar (Oh God) and for reason that Sora would never be able to fathom, Riku. "LOOK AT THIS!" Saix bellowed into the microphone. "Sora, first try at the dorm war, is facing his brother Leon who has won 2 out of the 4 Dorm Wars played! But don't bet on Leon now, folks! Sora got some enormous potential! But who will win: potential or experience! Remember, first to pull out loses! Let's SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Sora's turn was first. He spun the bottle, and watched it spin like a pendulum. He had to get one of the girls. It slowed down and- "OH! SORA GETS XIGBAR ON THE FIRST TURN! WHAT BAD LUCK!" Sora kissed Xigbar reluctantly. After what seemed like hours, Sora drew back, revolted. Xigbar looked quite pleased with himself at causing such revulsion and discomfort. Worse, Leon was close to bursting into fits of laughter. Then Leon span the bottle calmly. It landed on Yuffie. Leon looked smug as he kissed Yuffie.

Sora span again – Riku. Sora groaned as Riku had him trapped in a lip lock. Sora pulled back, grossed out, repulsed and now quite scared of who he would get next time he span the bottle. Leon span the bottle, and it landed on Sora, a surprise for everyone. Leon shrugged it off. It hurt Sora more than it hurt him. "Things are NOT looking good for little Sora, folks!"

And Leon was absolutely right. Sora was scared to spin that bottle. He reached forward, gripped the bottle with trembling hands, and flicked his wrist. And span, seemingly in slow motion to Sora. It slowed down, and he got Kairi. He sighed with relief as she kissed him, adding a hug for good measure. Leon spun the bottle and got Xaldin. He scowled as he had to kiss Xaldin. "OH, A BLOW FOR LEON!" Saix continued to commentate. "THIS MAY JUST BE A TURNAROUND!" Sora faced the bottle with newfound determination and spun it. It swirled, slowed and stopped – pointing to Aerith.

Sora leaned forward, and got Aerith in a kiss. Leon looked more horrified by the second. The sapphire-eyed brunette decided to hold Aerith in more than necessary. Leon, mortified, got up and left. Sora released Aerith and shouted with the cries of the crowd. "WHAT IS THIS?" Saix yelled. "SORA HAS WON – THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" The crowd began chanting, "SORA! SORA! SORA!" and Saix declared the final would be between Roxas and Sora.

The final was declared. It was to be an apocalyptic walkoff/danceoff battle. Walk the catwalk, do a dance move, and then the second person tries to better the first. Sora and Roxas eyed each other out. _"This guy's got no chance."_ Sora thought, while Roxas thought, _"Sora? Are you kidding? I'm way better looking and a better dancer."_

Meanwhile, Saix yelled into the mike. "HERE IT IS! Whoever wins this contest will win a lasting name as a dorm king, and will also be able to make the loser do anything he wants for a day! Now let's DO THIS!" He lowered his mike and asked the crowd, "Alright, who wants to referee this thing?"

"If no-one has any objection," said a deep voice, "I believe I might be of service." Sephiroth pulled off a pair of ultra-cool Italian sunglasses and stepped onto the stage. "Now this will be a straight walkoff, old-school rules. No biting – I'm looking at you, Sora – and Roxas, you are not permitted to pull down the victor's pants like you did last term in the soccer tryouts. Now, where's the order of operations?"

Sora smiled. "Age before beauty, Roxas." Roxas scowled and went first. We went up, did a turn around, took off his jacket and threw it into the crowd. Sora laughed, and did the same, but adding a few pelvis thrusts.

Roxas ran up the side of a wall, did a backflip, landed, and did a forward roll to the end of the catwalk. Sora couldn't quite match that, and instead began breakdancing. He breakdanced to the end of the catwalk, and then did a series of cartwheels back. 18 more intense rounds such as that followed, with crazy things happening such as Sora resting his whole body weight on a spike of his hair and succeeding, and Roxas managing to pull his underwear out, intact, without his feet leaving the ground (the sheer mechanics of it are mind boggling!) Until it came, once again, to Roxas' turn. Roxas stood up on stage, grabbed a bottle of beer, downed it in one, and went to the end of the catwalk. "He's gonna do it!" Axel said, grinning. Roxas held up his removed underwear, and stuck his hand, with the underwear in them, into his pants. His other hand went into his shirt. One his feet moved in a peculiar fashion to the other.

He struggled for about thirty seconds, and then pulled every limb simultaneously – Roxas stood there, holding up his shirt, trousers, shoes and socks – wearing nothing but his underwear. The crowd went insane. Roxas walked back, smirking at Sora. Sora, determined, walked up to the end of the catwalk and began doing exactly what Roxas did. He struggled for a bit longer than Roxas did – he'd managed to get his feet in the right position – his shirt was easy – and he knew what he had to do with the pants. He pulled his shirt – but instead of coming off, it went halfway over his head. He pulled his shorts up, preparing to push them down with force – but instead gave himself the most painful wedgie he'd experienced in his life. He tried his feet, but they completed the trilogy of failure by making him fall spectacularly.

"Disqualified." Sephiroth said, and the crowd exploded with noise. Sephiroth and Saix brought Roxas up to the stage again, over Sora's body. "PEOPLE, I GIVE YOU – THE FIFTH WINNER AND THIRD DORM KING!" The crowed cheered wildly. Sephiroth hushed them. "Now, by rules, the winner can choose a humiliation for the loser. Anything, except something dangerous or sexual. What do you choose?"

"Hmm…" Roxas thought. "I've got it!"

To Be Continued!

Not much to say again. Please review though! I will give you cookies!


	6. Sora's Humiliation

Hey all! It's time for another installment of Those Daily Things! About half of this chapter was written and/or conceived by good mate Michael R. you would probably know him as the enigmatic, impossibly annoying Redmond. If you don't think he is impossibly annoying, oh you'll see.

"_Come and step inside,_

_Hope you like the ride_

_Take my hand let's go_

_Good to be with you,_

_In this crazy zoo,_

_Come to this place with its funny sense of space_

_And we'll work, and we'll play, and we'll do it every day;_

_We'll be bad, we'll be good, welcome to the Strangerhood"_

- Crazy Zoo, a song performed by a group called Trocadero.

Those Daily Things

Chapter 6: Sora's Humiliation

Sora woke up the following morning to a series of giggles from numerous girls, and a chorus of laughter from some boys. He opened his eyes to see Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Olette, Larxene, Riku, and of course Roxas, were all gathered around his bed. He sat up. His clothes felt tight, and he found he was wearing a bra stuffed with tissues. He looked at his body, finding that he was dressed in a standard girl's uniform, with skirt and all. He had a killer headache, most likely from the consumption of alcohol after the contest itself had finished. There wasn't much alcohol, but Sora had a shit alcohol tolerance. "I'll never drink again…" He muttered to himself.

"How are you fairing, Sora?" Yuffie leaned down to him and asked. Roxas (who had beaten Sora) and Leon (Who Sora had beaten in a humiliating and infuriating way) were taking particular pleasure in his appearance. "This is your humiliation for losing. You're dressed in that schoolgirl uniform all day."

Sora smirked an evil smirk scarily similar to Sephiroth's. "So what? It's Sunday. Weekend. No classes, I can stay in my room all day."

Now it was Roxas' turn to grin. "Oh, I'm afraid not. If you'll take a look at that special weekend event calendar we have…" Sora turned his head to look at it, and there was one thing one this Sunday: _Special Lesson – Sexual Education_. Sora smacked his head with his hand. Of all the days, why today?

-----

Sora walked into the classroom, this was quickly followed by a break-out of giggles and whispers. Roxas smirked at Sora who was now finding a dark desk near the back of the classroom where he would hopefully not be seen. "Silence everyone!" announced Mr. Barret Wallace, head of Technology department. "Please take your seats. Today I have the pleasure of welcoming Mr. Caboose to speak to us today about sex!" continued Mr. Wallace.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Caboose and as Barret just announced, I am here to talk to you about something that people talk about a lot, is kind of funny sometimes and can be very embarrassing; sex."

At this point, Roxas almost burst into laughter, not because Caboose had said the word sex (which can be a very funny word for 14-year-old male) but because his eyes were moving slowly and threateningly in Sora' direction.

Mr. Caboose continued, "I am not here today to speak to you about the bodily function of sex, which I'm sure you all know from one source or another, but rather the confusing psychological side. We shall with a prospect that will confront everyone at point: homosexuality." Sora slowly sank below as all heads, as two eyes for each, rotated in his direction. However, even though Mr. Caboose didn't notice him, His under-the-desk position was given away by his hair.

"SORA JUMPEI LEONHART!" Mr. Wallace yelled with the intensity of a thousand burning suns, "PAY ATTENTION! Mr. Caboose, I believe you said you needed a volunteer – here's your man." Sora tried to sink again, but couldn't, as Mr. Caboose in his blue Hawaiian shirt, immediately called him up to the front.

As soon as he stood up, someone in the front row did a wolf whistle and another person said, "Hey gorgeous, when do you knock off?" Sora ignored the comments, trying to look to Roxas for courage, but all he did we was point and laugh. Namine was busy drawing, it didn't take Einstein to figure out what. Kairi was telling all her friends, or lying to them, about a 'break up' she and Sora had, and that Kairi 'doesn't even know who he is'.

It took Mr. Caboose a second to notice what was wrong with Sora's… 'Outfit' but when he did noticed, he laughed and said, "Looks like I picked the right person. Thank you, Mr. Wallace." Barret Wallace just grinned evilly – he would have Sephiroth begging for mercy on the floor with that grin. Sora scowled at Mr. Wallace, but at the same time wished he hadn't locked Barret in his office for the 6th time last week.

"Well, we have one volunteer." Mr. Caboose said, "So it's time to choose another. Sora, I'm afraid you will doing roleplay acting in both the boys homosexuality act and the girls homosexuality act, because you can't seem to decide what you want to be."

"_This school has appalling moral standards."_ Sora thought as Caboose chose a smirking Roxas for the other role.

"Now," Mr. Caboose said, "We have Roxas saying the something that is perfectly innocent yet is sometimes mistaken. Go, Roxas."

Roxas thought for a second, then said, "Do you love me as a friend?" Several of the girls let out desiring moans, while Namine hissed at them.

"Excellent!" Mr. Caboose said, then continued. "Then we have Sora here saying something that would normally be considered completely and blatantly queer – I mean… Uh… Of course, homosexual. Go, Sora."

But Sora didn't get to choose his line – Barret gave him a note to read. "I have a really big boner and I want you to… touch it." He read grudgingly, and the class burst into full-on, uncontrolled laughter. Roxas wasn't holding back. He looked to Kairi hopefully, but she was in hysterics – dying of laughter.

When Mr. Caboose stopped laughing, he re-composed himself for silence. After two minutes, everyone was silent. "Now for the girls role-play – we of course have Sora here, and for the girls we have a young girl named Stephanie. Now Sora is going to be the example for something innocent yet mistaken."

The class groaned in disappointment. Sora finally got to choose his line. "I've been your best friend for a few years now and… Do you love me?" Some of the guys snickered, but the girls nodded understandingly.

"Good, Sora. Now for Stephanie, your obviously homosexual line." Stephanie drew up close to Sora for effect, placing her hand on his behind to add 'realism'. "You know," She said, "I think we're more than best friends, and I think we should be more than best friends."

Mr. Caboose clapped at this. "Excellent, excellent. You may now both return to your desks." Kairi, glaring death at Stephanie, requested one of her friends to go to another desk, so that Sora could sit comfortably next to Kairi. Stephanie was smirking at them from across the room, so Kairi glared more and put her arm around Sora. Sora felt comfortable and started paying attention. "Now, it is completely normal for growing teenagers to have a sexual fantasy about the same gender…" Sora tuned out after that.

-----

After the class, Sora walked around the halls, still getting giggles and looks from both genders on all sides of him. Then suddenly Riku came up to him, singing a song he didn't quite hear. "Hey Sora." Riku said, abruptly ending his song. "You know that Stephanie girl?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think I like her."

This sent ripples of shock through Sora, who quickly looked at his watch. "Oh look! It's lunchtime!" the brunette said, smiling politely.

"Oh, don't be stupid, Sora.' Riku said, rolling his eyes. "I know you're just saying that to get away from me."

Sora looked almost insulted. "No look – It's quarter to 1! I'm fucking hungry!" Riku swore – Sora was right. They ran to the lunch hall together.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was plotting, scheming, conniving, schemiving, whatever. That Sora guy was hot! Only problem: He had a girlfriend who was extremely possessive, quite popular, and potentially deadly. He had an idea. Cloud wasn't at the dorm war last night, and he was a real stickler for uniform. She would tip off Cloud about Sora's uniform, and then after he left the office, she would abduct him, and she would keep him prisoner of love for a few days. She walked into Cloud's office.

Sora had just finished his burger when Tom came up beside them and sat down on the table. "Well, if it isn't my bridgeclimbers. Hey Riku how you doing?" Riku, in the middle of a milkshake, simply waved. "Nice outfit Sora. I guess that's your humiliation For losing the dorm war finals?"

Sora nodded. "How did you know?" Tom laughed. "I was in the finals against Leon in the very first tournament – he beat me at a one on one game of dodgeball. My humiliation was that I couldn't go to the toilet for a whole day of classes. It was ugly." The 5 teens just nodded. "Now, I'm sure you're aware, to celebrate the glorious release of Halo 3, I'm having an absolutely massive online game – I have 10 rooms all over the school, each one will have 3 Xbox 360s and 3 Televisions inside, and it's going to be a special 100-man, 10 people per team fight to the death! I've even got Bungie (makers of Halo) to make a super special multiplayer map so that 100 people can play. I specially reserved 5 spots for you guys on Team 10, with myself, Axel, Saix, Stephanie and Redmond." There was a general murmur of agreement. "Splendid!" Tom yelled, delighted. "I now have all 100 players. Oh and Sora, stick it out – yours is nowhere near as bad as mine was." Sora nodded his thanks.

"SORA JUMPEI, GOD DAMNIT, REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Cloud's voice blurted over the intercom.

"Here Kairi, have my pudding." He said handing her his unopened pudding. She gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks and he left the room. He marched right on up to Cloud room. "You wanted to see me, Cloud?" Sora said, walking into the room.

"Yes Sora, I want to know what the hell is up with your FUCKING UNIFORM!" Cloud bellowed loud enough for the hallway outside to hear.

Sora backed up. "Hey, hey – It's because I lost the dorm war finals to your brother!"

Suddenly Cloud stopped. "Roxas beat you, eh? In that case… SUCK IT! YOU GOT BURNED BY MY LITTLE BRO! YOU GOT FUCKED OVER AND RAPED 5 TIMES BY ROXAS!" Sora merely rolled his eyes and left Cloud's office, only to find a cloth going over his mouth and his vision going black.

Back in the lunchroom.

"You do know Redmond is the spawn of Satan? You know he's done something when he has a lollipop. He isn't old enough to legally get money, so he just gets paid in lollipops." Roxas explained, as Kairi and Namine nodded, interested in what he had to say.

Riku, on the hand, was worrying about Sora. "It's been 35 minutes."

Suddenly Kairi got suspicious. "Do any of you know where Ms.–and-always-will-be-a-Ms. Stephanie Bitchface Whoreslut is?"

"I think I saw her lingering around H Block, near Cloud's office." Redmond said, passing their table

Suddenly it dawned on Kairi. "Oh crap. She's taken Sora. Quickly, to her room!"

Stephanie's father was a chemist, so Stephanie had all these (legal) chemicals and tablets provided for optimal living, like Vitamin C tablets. She also had, for the nights she couldn't get to sleep, Chlorophorm. Now she had a gagged and tied Sora on the floor. "Hehe..." She giggled evilly. "You're mine for a few days. And don't try screaming. You have a tube connected to your gag. I press a button on this remote control…" She said, holding up the device, "And the barrier between that tube and a sac of Chlorophorm will lift up, and you're out like that." She said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. "I'll be keeping you in a secret compartment. My big wooden chest of drawers has a hidden compartment underneath the last draw. That's where you'll be. You'll have a few spaces for oxygen, don't worry." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Stephanie swore and opened up the last draw. She quickly removed the board of her last drawer, and placed Sora inside. She pressed the Chlorophorm button and closed the looking holes up so they couldn't see him. She closed the drawer quickly and answered the door. It was Kairi, glaring daggers. "Where is he?" She asked, with her, Roxas and Riku trailing behind her. They moved past her and began to search in all places, but they didn't find the hidden compartment, or Sora. Finally Kairi gave up. "Don't think you've fooled me. I know he's somewhere here, and next time I'm bringing motion sensors, or X-Ray goggles, or whatever!" She and the others left angrily, but Riku waved as he left.

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief. She had Sora for a bit. "But…" She muttered to herself, "I've got to get them of my back…"

Then, a voice rang out. "That can be arranged." Stephanie looked up in surprise, and a figure walked out of the shadows. "You got any lollipops?" Redmond asked, a murderer's smile on his face.

----- To Be Continued…

What did ya'll think? Next issue, Kairi and the gang have a massive battle for Sora. But Stephanie has Redmond on her side, and then Riku defects to her side! Its 3 on 3! How can they free Sora?


	7. No Stairway, Denied

Welcome to another Those Daily Things – Enjoy!

Redmond walked into the room. In there, Sora was tied to a chair, but his hands were free. This allowed him play the game of Halo 3 with his friends. Stephanie and Redmond flanked him on either side. "Now remember, no talking to Kairi or any of your friends." Stephanie said sweetly. "Or…" Stephanie pulled out a syringe. It was filled with nothing but water, but Sora was deadly scared of needles.

Redmond had called Tom on Sora's mobile. "That's right, Tom. We're still playing, just from a different location. Where we are is no concern to you. Don't tell anyone, or I'll tell Xemnas about the time you… You won't tell then? Splendid. We have an agreement." Michael hung up the phone. "All is well. Tom will not tell."

Stephanie smiled an evil smile. "Excellent, I think this is cause for celebration. Choose a song to play." Sora flipped through the songs on the CD player, and found his favourite song.

"_There's a lady who is sure all that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven."_

Redmond quickly tackled Sora, with surprisingly inhuman strength, onto the sofa and proceeded to sit on his chest, his hands keeping Sora's hands pinned. Stephanie shut off the CD player. Sora looked at her in disbelief. "No stairway, denied!" He said, not believing that anyone could not like Stairway To Heaven. Sora gasped for air when Red shifted, so that his feet held Sora's hands in place, and he held Sora's head in his hands. Stephanie walked over to Sora, leaned down to him, and kissed him on the lips. Sora began struggling furiously, but Redmond already had his hands tied and his head held in place.

"No stairway, denied." She said, while Sora looked away, a look of shame on his face. "Stairway To Heaven. The song that bonds you with Kairi. I've learned enough from Riku to know everything about you and Kairi. There will be no Stairway in here, right Redmond?"

Redmond nodded in approval. "Just as long as I get my-"

"You will get your lollipops. And if you and I win the Halo fight, I'll support you a 2 litre carton of chocolate milk." Redmond licked his lips. Stephanie leaned in and kissed Sora again.

-----

"Team10 has logged on." The screen read as Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Riku, Stephanie, Redmond, Axel, Saix and Tom logged on to the special Halo 3 server simultaneously. A person's Halo characters could have stripes going down their helmet, feet-armour and hand-armour. Sora's character was Black with Yellow stripes, Kairi's character was pure pink, Namine's character was pure white, Riku's was purple with yellow stripes, and Roxas' was yellow with black stripes. Saix's with light blue with black stripes, Axel's was orange with black stripes, Stephanie's was brown, Redmond's was green, and Tom was red.

Everyone also had their signature weapons. Tom's was the Shotgun (close-range powerful weapon), Kairi's was the Assault Rifle (just a rapid fire rifle), Namine's was the Battle Rifle (3 rapid shots at a time), Roxas was wielding a Plasma Rifle (rapid-fires plasma) in one hand and a Spiker (shoots very fast and has blades on it) in the other. Axel had a Flamethrower. Saix had a Gravity Hammer (devastating at close-range). Riku had a Sniper Rifle, Stephanie had a Carbine (shoots weird green plasma bullets), Redmond had a Rocket Launcher, and Sora had an Energy Sword.

"The Energy Sword. Interesting choice." Tom said to Sora. "You do know it takes a certain amount of skill to use it properly. Do you have that skill?"

Sora brandished it around. "Tom, I'm like a fucking Jedi." Suddenly, a message flashed across the screen: Game Begin. Riku immediately ran up to a cliff, While Roxas proceeded to move around the outskirts of the big canyon. The map was called Blood Gulch – it was basically a canyon with a base at either end, and a couple of cliffs and tunnels around the sides.

Kairi and Namine immediately ran towards the Mongoose, a quad-bike like machine with a position for a driver and someone on the back firing. Namine started driving. Tom, Saix and Axel immediately ran into caves – in such close quarters, their short-range weapons would dominate. Axel decided it was in his team's best interest to get a vehicle, and sent everyone on his team the location of a Scorpion (tank). By this time, Riku had killed about 5 people from the cliff, and was pinned down. Someone fired a rocket launcher, and it exploded near him, taking off a little bit of shield and killing someone who had been going up to get him. The enemies immediately stopped, thinking they'd got Riku. Riku looked up at the opposite clue, to see someone with a Beam Rifle (basically a Sniper Rifle, but with plasma) pointing at him. He and the enemy shot at the same time.

"Riku was killed by Tidus." "Tidus was killed by Riku." came up on the screen.

Roxas had just taken some heavy damage, and threw a grenade into the oncoming group. It would have killed all 5 of them, but then Redmond fired his Rocket Launcher into the group, killing them all. Roxas' grenade exploded uselessly. "DAMMIT REDMOND! THOSE WERE MY KILLS!" Roxas yelled, but Redmond just turned and shot a rocket at Roxas. "Oh snap." Roxas said before being blown 5 metres into the air.

Stephanie was shooting things left and right, but due to the weak shots of the carbine, was met with little success. Suddenly Axel come up beside her, burning about 6 enemies into a crisp. Stephanie got angry. She switched her Carbine with the Beam Rifle that Tidus had dropped when he died, zoomed in on Axel's head and shot, with the message "You betrayed Axel" Coming up.

"Teamkiller!" Axel said, and Stephanie felt shots from behind her, she turned to see Kairi shooting at her and Namine's Mongoose seconds away from her. Stephanie quickly dropped a trip mine, blowing up the Mongoose and killing Namine.

Kairi stood there with no shields left – a sitting duck. Stephanie aimed the Beam Rifle, but then Saix jumped down from above, with his Gravity Hammer, only to be sniped out of the air by Stephanie. By now, all of the other teams were dead, killed by the other teams, who had in turned been killed by one of them. Now, 95 people were just watching what was happening.

"Knock knock." Came Redmond's voice, and suddenly Redmond drove out in the last vehicle undestroyed, Axel's Tank. He pointed the main gun at Kairi, but quickly jumped out of the tank when he heard someone punching the cockpit. He jumped out of the driver's seat just as Tom threw a grenade in and jumped off – the tank exploded. Then Sora jumped out from above.

Tom and Sora protected Kairi. "We will not be broken." Tom said, while Sora turned to Kairi.

"Go the third floor down in the base. Use the weapon I put there before the match began." He said, and Kairi turned and left. It was two on two. Redmond charged to hit Sora's unprotected back and kill him, but Tom turned and quickly shot him with his Shotgun. Redmond's shields were knocked out, Redmond threw a Plasma Grenade (they stick to you) and landed on Tom's head. Tom quickly ran into Redmond, blowing him up with him.

"I know what you put on the 3rd floor of the base. The other Energy Sword. I have it here." Stephanie said, pulling out an Energy Sword. "Sorry," Sora said, "but you looked in the wrong base." Stephanie charged at Sora with her Energy Sword lashing out, while Sora charged with his. Both were one-hit-kill weapons, but Sora missed.

Kairi entered the room in the base, and found a gold, silver and black rocket launcher with a red light lying there. She picked it up, and the message "Picked up a Spartan Laser" came up. She discarded her spare pistol for it and ran upstairs to see Stephanie running towards her – that meant Sora was gone. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, pressing the trigger. Nothing happened. The light got bigger, but nothing happened. She gave up, and merely avoided a beam rifle shot. She was about to pull out her Assault Rifle, but she'd forgotten she kept pressing the fire the button. A great beam of red laser shot from it and blew Stephanie to smithereens. "Game Over." A voice said, with a list of every participant who'd played and what position they came in. They all had a cross next to their name, except for Kairi, who had her symbol – a heart, next to hers. She had won.

----- Back To Reality

Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Riku, Tom, Axel, and Saix celebrated Kairi's victory, cheering wildly while Axel did a spontaneous dance on the victory of Team 10. Just as Saix pulled out a massive cake, Kairi called everyone else outside. Axel and Saix didn't care – just kept eating cake and dancing.

When they were outside, Kairi asked. "Did Stephanie, Redmond or Sora say where they were? Tom, you must know – you spoke to them on the phone."

Tom hung his head. "I'm sorry, Kairi, but Redmond threatened to tell Xemnas about the time I-"

"It doesn't matter!" Roxas said, cutting in on Tom. "We know where they are. Let's just go!" Everyone nodded, and Tom pulled off his jumper to reveal a sword in every possible hiding place. "Riku, here's your rapier. Let's go! I'll hand out the rest of the swords on the way."

Kairi burst into Stephanie's room in a fit of rage, seeing Stephanie kissing a tied-up Sora. She stormed across the room and slapped Stephanie viciously across the face. Stephanie quickly regained and began a fistfight. Riku ran over to Sora, cut his bonds, and got him to run out with Namine. In the other side of the room, Roxas and Redmond were circling each other like sharks. "So, my little brother, we meet again." Roxas said, drawing from a sheath on his back a real-life, super sharp and full tang metal Zanbato, an exact replica of Ichigo's from _Bleach_.

"It seems we are fated to fight." Redmond said, pulling out a real life, super sharp and full tang Bankai, the exact one that Ichigo also wields in Bleach. The two charged at other and clashed. Redmond followed up by sweeping the entire room with his Bankai, the twelve-year-old cutting deep scars into the wood on the walls and floor.

Riku looked at Stephanie longingly, and then realized that if he was to get her to like him, he should start by helping her in this battle. He ran over, only to be stopped by Tom, who pulled out his larconius (short, slightly curved sword). "Two on one? And one with a sword against a single girl? I don't think so! Let's do this!" Riku's super long rapier was easily being blocked by Tom's short sword. "You can do better than that!" Tom said.

Meanwhile, Roxas threw a strike at Redmond only to see that Redmond sidestepped the blow and hit Roxas, full force, in the hand with his sword hilt. Roxas cried out in pain and dropped to the floor, Ichigo's Zanbato clanging beside him. Redmond quickly jumped on him, pulled out some of the rope that Stephanie supplied him with, and tied Roxas' wrists, legs and bound his mouth.

Kairi and Stephanie stopped fighting simply for both of them to breath. Stephanie had a black eye, and Kairi had a small trail of blood trickling from her mouth. Kairi ran from the room. Tom, fighting Riku, quickly jumped to the side as Redmond stepped in with his Bankai. "Hold on a minute, let me even the odds." Tom said, pulling off his jumper, cutting it open, and pulling out a shield that must have been a metre and a half in circumference. He strapped it to his hands And the two charged at him. He blocked Riku with his shield, and stopped Redmond with his larconius. Riku shoulder charged Tom, knocking him to one side, where Redmond quickly kicked him to the ground and held his Bankai to Tom's torso. "Touché." Tom said, sliding his sword across the ground to Redmond's feet, and sliding his shield towards Riku's feet.

"Kairi!" Sora said, rushing over to her. "I'm sorry, but she threatened me with a needle… If I said anything, she'd make me go to sleep with Chlorophorm."

Kairi hushed him and placed her finger over his mouth. "It's okay, I know that you didn't do the kissing willingly, and that you wanted to tell me where you were." Sora nodded. "It's okay. Namine, let's get back to Sora's and my room. We'll set a plan there. I don't think our other two guys got out."

In Stephanie's room…

Roxas tried to struggle against his bonds, but Redmond was there, adding more and more bonds, tying up his legs about six times, his wrists about three, and tied his arms to his body about four times. Tom was lying in the corner, with Roxas' Zanbato, Riku's rapier, Redmond's Bankai and Tom's own larconius positioned so that when he was in his current position he was perfectly safe, but if he moved the swords would be there. He couldn't even slide under the swords. Riku was reading a book, but secretly was looking at Stephanie every chance he got. Stephanie was twirling Sora's crown necklace in his fingers. "Soon you will be mine." She said to herself. "Soon it will be our ballad, Sora."

----- To Be Continued

Oh noes! Roxas and Tom are in captivity! And now the Riku is on Stephanie's side, is there any chance for Kairi's side? Review if you want to find out sooner! Please!


	8. A Threat Quelled

OH MY GOD! UPDATE! WTF! I am SO sorry it's taken so long, I've had a major case of writer's block!

Those Daily Things – Chapter 8

A Threat Quelled

Namine, Kairi and Sora were the only ones left – they'd expected Tom to come running with Roxas over his shoulder, but he must've been overpowered by Stephanie, Redmond and Riku. "Damnit, Riku." Sora said to no-one in particular, "I know you like Stephanie and all, but you got Tom and Roxas under that bitch's hold."

Kairi walked over to him. "Whoa, whoa, Riku likes Stephanie?"

Sora nodded. "He told me earlier today, before I was kidnapped." The brunette said, and Kairi nodded, a bit confused.

Meanwhile, back in Stephanie's room…

Tom lay under the swords, just waiting until he would be declared allowed to go. He might as well humour Stephanie. Suddenly the theme of Fire Emblem burst throughout the hall. Tom answered his mobile phone. "Really? I have to come? I'll be there tomorrow." Tom closed his mobile phone and said, "Well, it seems that I need to go back to my family for a bit of catching up time. That means I REALLY can't stick around here."

Stephanie looked at him. "But- but you're in my captivity. You can't escape!"

Tom just laughed. He reached up to Roxas' Zanpaku-to (A/N: my mistake, I accidentally called it a Zanbato last chapter, proper term is Zanpaku-to) and grabbed it's handle, then twisted it and flicked it so that it cut it's own rope holding it up. With the area in front clear, Tom used it and slashed the other ropes, causing all the swords to fall with a clang. Tom picked up his Larconius, Shield, and Roxas' Zanpaku-to and bid the four teens goodbye, and left without another word. Redmond picked up his Bankai, and Riku picked up his Rapier.

"Well, that was completely embarrassing. He just ripped through the defence." Redmond said, and Riku nodded in agreement. Stephanie just stood there, mouth hanging open.

Tom popped his head back through the door. "By the way Roxas, I'm leaving this in Namine's care until you escape." He held up Roxas' Zanpaku-to and Roxas nodded. "Okay, see you in a few weeks!" And then he was gone.

Tom dropped by Namine and Riku's room (in case you don't remember, Roxas shares his room with Axel) and dropped off Roxas' sword. He explained the situation for them, and bid them goodbye. "I've left my international phone number on my desk – Namine has the key."

They waved goodbye, and then they all looked at Namine. "How did you, of all people, get the key?" Kairi asked.

Namine just shrugged. "I've been here since Grade 6, and back then Tom was head of a very-little known group within the school who examine the perspectives of people who have strong objections against something, like me with my anti-public affection. He greeted me personally, and we're very good friends."

Namine explained, and the other two just nodded. "Alright, let's go rescue Roxas!" Sora exclaimed.

-----

Stephanie was lying on the couch drinking down a glass of orange juice, and Redmond was busy beating the crap out of Riku on Halo 3. Riku groaned as Redmond shot a missile right into his sniper position and killed him. Riku respawned, Redmond pulled out the sniper rifle Riku had dropped when he died, zoomed in twice and sniped him in the head. Stephanie laughed, and Riku groaned once again. Redmond got up and let Stephanie try to beat Riku. Redmond decided to use the time to taunt his big brother.

----- Meanwhile…

"What do we do? We can't do a frontal attack." Sora said, pondering on how to get Roxas out of there. Riku was infatuated with Stephanie, and that would be a problem. Kairi was ready to take on Stephanie again – but the three couldn't take on three others and rescue Roxas at the same time, and besides, Namine couldn't fight.

"I've got it!" Kairi exclaimed. "Namine, what kinds of things does Tom keep in his office that might help us? He has a dozen swords… What else?"

Namine thought for a moment. "Well, he does keep all sorts of tools in there… Stuff you could fix stuff with…"

"That's it! Follow me!" Kairi said, leading them to Tom's office. Namine unlocked it, and they went in. Up on the wall was a numerous selection of swords, ranging from the Roman gladius to the Spartan larconius. Sora opened a door at the back of the office, and found inside a small workshop. Tom taught Grade 9 English, as well as being the main Drama teacher and his office was a veritable workshop for creating theatre sets.

"Sora, help me with this ladder, and Namine, get your phone out." Kairi said, grabbing one end of it. "I have an idea…"

-----

"Greetings, boys and girls." Sora said, standing in the doorway of the room, causing Stephanie, Riku and Redmond to look up. Stephanie's face immediately brightened.

"Ah, Sora. You truly realize you're in love with me, right? Stephanie said. "Come quietly, and I'm sure that Riku and Redmond will not be inclined to hurt you."

"Are you kidding?" Sora laughed. "I'm surprised you guys **want** to swordfight me. You want another beating? It must be ass-kick O' Clock!"

Sora pulled out his weapon – a very basic sword. Riku readied his rapier, and Redmond his Zangetsu Bankai. Riku held his rapier against the light. "Stephanie, put Roxas safe in the bathroom. That way, no-one will get killed." Stephanie nodded, and dragged Roxas into her bathroom.

"Oh yeah!" Sora said suddenly. "Redmond, your girlfriend's here to see you!" Redmond went absolutely pale as Yuffie filled the doorway. Sure, she was more than willing to kiss a few guys to keep the party happening in the dorm war, but she also thirteen, one of the most popular girls in the school, and Redmond's girlfriend.

"Oh… Hey Yuffie…" Redmond trailed off, blushing furiously.

"Hey, Reddy teddy!" Yuffie squealed, running up to Redmond and squeezing him so hard that he dropped his sword.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuffie!" Redmond stuttered, as his stronger girlfriend squeezed him all the tighter.

"C'mon, let's go to my room! We can watch some _Bleach_ there, have some fun!" Yuffie said, picking up Redmond's sword and left the room, hugging Roxas' younger brother close to her. Redmond seemed to be half-whimpering, half struggling for breath.

"That was, the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Sora said as he watched the two leave.

"Until you've seen yourself become putty in Kairi's hands!" Riku replied smugly.

"You take that back, you lovesick little mother-"

"Year 9's champion fencer, helpless at the kiss of his girlfriend's arch-enemy!"

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sora screamed, abandoning his sword and tackling, head first, into Riku. Riku dropped his rapier in shock, and tried to pry Sora's spiky head from his stomach.

Kairi then filled the doorway. "Stephanie! You kissed my boyfriend – prepare to die!" Kairi said, and Stephanie raised her fists. "But first, since Sora and Riku have abandoned fencing for brutality, why not Roxas in the bathroom so he doesn't get hurt?"

Stephanie continued glaring, but dragged Roxas by the legs into the bathroom and closed the door, then raised her fists.

Kairi lowered her fists, and reached into her pocket. "Enjoy this present… From Sora, bitch!" She pulled out a wet cloth and threw it. It hit Stephanie in the face, and she passed out from the very same Chlorophorm she had used on Sora. Kairi, having accomplished hr mission, looked over to the two boys. Riku was on top of Sora, punching the younger in the stomach. Sora then held his legs close to his chest and lashed out, hitting Riku in the chest. He went reeling back, and Sora jumped up and punched the older in the face, bringing him down. Sora looked at Kairi, and nodded.

Kairi nodded back, and ran into the bathroom. Roxas, on the floor, seemed to jump a bit when Kairi entered. Kairi knelt down and untied Roxas, who immediately gave her a huge hug. "Thanks…" The blonde said to the redhead. Kairi hugged him back. "Let's go!" Roxas said, and the two ran out of the bathroom.

"Just in time there, guys!" Sora said to the two from atop the ladder. He was attaching a plastic bag to Stephanie's ceiling fan. "Grab one of the buckets and let rip!"

Kairi and Roxas both grabbed a bucket. Sora finished what he was doing and folded up the ladder. Kairi tossed her bucket on water on Stephanie, who awoke with a start, confused. Roxas threw his bucket on Riku, who shook his head groggily. Then Riku tried to get to his feet. He was soaking wet and tried to dive to catch Roxas, but fell.

Roxas and Kairi grabbed the ladder and ran out of the room. Sora stood next to the doorway confidently, with the ceiling fan on high. Riku and Stephanie both got up, fury in their eyes. Sora simply asked, "Riku, you're good at cooking. What does water and flour mix?"

Riku pulled up his rapier. "It makes… glue." Riku said, eyes widening with realization of what was to happen.

"Exactly." Sora said, and slammed his fist into the wall. The shock dislodged the single dot of adhesive holding the plastic bag. The bag dropped down, right into the ceiling fan. Sora ran out of the room as of the blades impacted, sending flour **ALL** across the room in a circle. Another blade impacted, then another, sending more and more clinging to Riku and Stephanie's bodies.

"SORA!" Riku yelled, before dropping to the ground from another heavy lump of flour. "I can't get up…" He observed, lying face-down on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sora innocently walked past Zexion, who was going around making his dormitory checks. Zexion shot him a respectful nod of the head, and Sora returned the gesture. After Zexion had passed, Sora ran to catch up to Roxas and Kairi.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"I'd hate to be the person responsible for that scream of excruciating agony." Namine said to herself as she waited of her three friends to return.

-----

Two hours later, Sora was lying on the bed, his shirt removed, trying to push Kairi off him. Kairi was enjoying herself immensely, pinching a part of Sora's skin until it became red, and then kissed the sore spot. As a result, there were about twelve different places on Sora's stomach and body where this had happened.

Suddenly Kairi moved up and suckled the sensitive spot on his neck, without warning. The look of shock on Sora's face was akin to one who had just been stabbed right through with a sword. Sora's arms and legs went limp, and he slammed his eyes shut.

Kairi's lips left the spot on the fourteen year old's neck, smiling slyly. She moved down and kissed Sora's waist. "Kairi!" Sora gasped, sitting straight up. Kairi laughed and lifted her head next to his.

"Boys…" She whispered in his ear. "So excitable." She used one hand to push Sora down, and kissed him passionately on the lips. The brunette struggled underneath her, and she just pressed harder down on his mouth.

----- The Next Day.

_Your Drama Teacher, Tom, is looking for students to perform in an end of year dance, to be performed on the annual 'Celebration Afternoon' at the end of year! Take a sheet, fill it out and have it returned to the box outside Tom's office by Friday the 10__th__ of November! Remember, the choices you make on your paper will determine which of the following dances you will perform in:_

_Classic Rock_

_Disco_

_Country and Novelty_

_Hammertime_

_Pop_

_Metal and Grunge, Bitch!_

_Modern Rock_

_Rap_

_Just know that all students performing will also be performing in an all-in dance at the end. Once you sign up you cannot pull out, so be committed. All grades accepted._

Sora put down the sheet as if it were sacred. He flipped the notice around, and there was the form he had to fill out. He pulled up a pen and began writing.

Name: Sora Jumpei Leonhart

Grade: 9

Class: 9M

Form Teachers: Mr. Messina and Mr. Pope

Favourite Song: Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin

Favourite Movie: 300

Favourite Video Game: Halo 3

Are you single or taken? (Be truthful!)

Sora circled taken, and then peered at the final question. "Here, let me help you." His lover said, and Kairi took his pen and wrote in an answer.

Favourite Food: Kairi's tongue

"Kairi!" Sora nagged, as Roxas and Namine burst out laughing, while Sora frantically searched for his white-out.

"Sup, fools?" Came Tom's voice. They all swung around in their seats. "Plane's delayed. It's in later this morning." Tom explained. He noticed the red sheet in front of Sora. "Oh, Sora, you're doing the dance? Excellent, we need more dancers like you. I'll grade you right now."

Tom snatched the sheet up before Sora could grab it.

"Hmm… Stairway To Heaven… Nice, very powerful song, and by one of the most hardcore bands to live ever… 300? Excellent choice! Very strong! Halo 3? Brilliant game, you hardcore gamer, you! Of course, I know you're taken, only idiots and new people don't, with how much you two kiss in public. Favourite food… Oh My God."

Sora's head dropped, as Tom looked at the brunette. "That is, quite possibly, the **best** answer to any test I've ever graded. Your answers are all very hardcore, so you are now the leader of the Metal and Grunge section!"

Sora sat there with his mouth hanging open, as Tom held him a badge. The badge was a black shirt, with the AC/DC band logo on it. "Cool!" Sora said, pinning the badge to his shirt. "Who else have you got?"

"Well, I've got Riku for disco, Redmond for Pop, and Roxas for Modern Rock… But Classic Rock, Country and Novelty and Hammertime are all pretty much randoms. And I haven't chosen anyone for Rap yet, so..." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'll see you guys in a week or two. I would stay in Australia longer, but I have to come back and work." He shuddered. "Only two weeks in Australia just doesn't seem worth the 24 hours of plane trip. Oh yeah, by the way, Roxas, according to law, I've had to post your Zanpaku-to back to your home."

"But!"

"It's crap, I know. I've had to post all of my swords back to my home except for my larconius. Even my shield had to go. Apart from my larconius, the only swords I've got here are the crappy, blunt rapiers, daggers and bastard swords of the drama department. So don't feel left out – I had to send back Redmond's Bankai, too." Tom explained, and Roxas opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it.

"What about me and Riku? I have a bastard sword, and Riku has a rapier." Sora asked, thinking of the basic, straight sword that sat in its sheath on a stand on Sora and Kairi's work desk.

"You two have sword licenses. You guys are the only two students in the school who can legally have a sword, but you can't have anything other than the sword you currently have." Tom explained, then heard a beeping sound from his watch.

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll see you guys in a few weeks, ya?" Tom asked, grinning.

"Alright, see you!" Roxas said back.

"Bye!" Namine chirped.

"Bring back some good stuff!" Kairi smiled.

"Bye, mate!" Sora finished, as Tom left the room with a simple wave of his left hand.

"Hi, Sora." Said a guilty voice, and Sora looked up to see his taller, older friend Riku. He was looking down at his feet. He had obviously had a massive shower as his body and hair was clean of the sticky water-flour glue mixture. "Sorry about yesterday… I behaved like a tit." Riku said.

"Hey, hey… There's always a seat at this table for six, when you've found a girlfriend." Sora said. "Besides, we're the only two in the school who can wield swords. We gotta stick together." Sora grinned, and Riku shook it.

"Oh, by the way, I've found a girlfriend." Riku said, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Roxas asked, and Riku gestured for his girlfriend to come over and sit down.

"Hey, everyone!" Stephanie said, smiling.

"Uh, Riku…" Sora said, noticing Kairi beginning to chomp her food a bit heavier now.

"Just get to know her, alright? We started going out last night." Riku pleaded. Sora, Roxas and Namine agreed, and shook the brunette girl's hand.

"I just gotta straighten one thing out." Kairi said, and lashed out. The whole school turned to watch as Kairi held a fist to Stephanie's chin. "You tried to steal my boyfriend. You kissed him against his will and mine, the will of his partner!"

"Oh please." Stephanie said, still smiling although Kairi twisted her fist. "I was infatuated with Sora at first glance. I admit I was being really selfish, trying to steal him from you."

Kairi dropped her fist. "You've got one week. If you don't do anything to hurt any of us in that week, then I guess I can trust you."

"Deal. You'll see what great friends we can be!" Stephanie said gleefully as she shook Kairi's hand vigorously. The two girls then sat back down in their chairs.

Sora leaned back in his chair. Whatever happened, this was going to be one wild week.

-----

Oh my God! Once again, I'm so sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I've finished one of my other stories, Streets of Your Town. I'm sorry again, I had serious writer's block!

Until I see ya'll next,

Firestorm Studios


	9. Namine's Grudge

Hey, everyone

Hey, everyone! Time for Chapter 9! I'd like everyone to ignore the spam reviews left by Roxas1031, just typing my pen name several times over. I have reported them all as spam and they should soon be removed.

Those Daily Things Chapter 9 – Namine's Grudge

Sora was half exhausted, half spaced out. He'd only gotten some 4 hours of sleep, after Axel had thrown a big goddamned party the night before, leaving Sora to get enough energy for only the first period the next day: English. No-one in the class would have had a problem with English, simply because Tom would have probably gone to the party as well, and Tom was never one to run off 4 hours' sleep. But Tom was in Australia, so he got the Year 10 Teacher, Aerith.

Ms Gainsborough was very nice – Sora couldn't understand how Riku hated her – maybe it was personal issues. She was not one of the teachers who had a problem with favouring one of her students over the others, and Sora was a clear favourite, often she picked up and applauded or read out his narrative, making Kairi roll her eyes. "She is such a shotcom!" She would preach. (A/N: For those who don't know, a shotcom is a Japanese word for an older woman who likes younger boys.)

But it wasn't first period anymore. Now it was second period, with another six torturous minutes until Morning Tea, and Sora had his head buried in his arms, with another 30 kindred spirits, with only one wish: to not be there, listening to the teacher Vincent drone on about the Algebra Maths homework.

Sora sighed. More maths homework? Now how would he be able to spend any time with Kairi, let alone his other friends. Damn Redmond trapping him after the party and taking him to Squall of all people. First he had detention, then Maths, History and Geography homework and then work on his English and Science assignments.

"LEONHART, WHAT IS THE ANSWER!" said very intensely by a very nervous maths teacher that happened to be called Mr. Valentine.

"Uh..." said Sora now realizing that he was being put on the spot for a complicated maths sum that he had no idea how to do. "...64 Sir?" continued Sora bracing him self for the crack of a gun being aimed at the wall.

"THERE WASN'T EVEN A QUESTION! I ONLY SAID IT TO GET YOUR ATTENTION AND NOW YOU'VE LANDED YOURSELF IN DETENTION, MEET ME HERE AT LUNCH!" returned Valentine quickly.

"Hey Redmond, have you seen Sora? I've been looking for him all lunch." asked Kairi.

"Nup. But Roxas said that he was in detention from Valentine's class." replied Redmond innocently.

"Oh yeah, thanks anyway." said Kairi grumpily as Redmond walked away licking a lollipop. How come he always seemed to have a lollipop, but more importantly, why was Sora was always getting in trouble lately?

-a-

"You're a good man, Redmond, a good man." Squall Leonhart said happily. "Perhaps a few detentions will keep Sora from thinking he's better than me at the Dorm War!" He cackled evilly to himself, throwing Redmond another lollipop.

"Thanks, Mr. Leonhart!" Redmond said happily, pocketing the confectionary. "You know I love stirring things! Should I upgrade to trying to ruin Sora and Kairi's relationship?"

"No. Don't go that far. At least, not on **my** order." Leon said, folding his arms stubbornly. "I mean, if you break those two up, I will personally pull your bowels out through your kneecap."

"Ouch. Just light pranks and detentions, then." Redmond, said turning to leave the room.

-b-

"Today this ends, Riku!"

"I agree, Sora! En guarde!"

Both Sora and Riku suddenly began doing some scissors, paper, rock to settle a conflict of some nature. Riku flung out paper while Sora pulled out scissors, making Sora the winner. "Haha, Riku! I thought you would know me well enough after 14 years of friendship to know that I ALWAYS picks scissors!"

Riku grumbled something about how Sora had NEVER picked scissors in living memory, but begrudgingly handed over his beloved Minutes To Midnight CD for Sora to listen to. Sora laughed at Riku and waved him goodbye, joining up with Roxas in the hallway.

"Alright, Sora." Roxas said in their greeting.

"Alright, Roxas." Sora replied in the same manner.

The two started walking along side by side, talking about multiple things. Suddenly, Roxas' shoulder collided with that of Seifer's, the school's juvenile delinquent and general asshole.

"Respect your superiors, Roxas." Seifer said in a highly infuriating tut-tut-tut manner. "It would be good for your Mum if I had to go back for another round!" He asked, doing one of the highly annoying 'Ya Mum' jokes.

"Hey!" Roxas said. "You keep my Mum out of this, and I'll keep this out of ya Mum!" He said, gesturing to his crotch. All around, people oooohed and glared Seifer to see what he would do next.

Seifer gritted his teeth. "You, of all people, shouldn't be making such calls. You can't even kiss your girlfriend!" He said, laughing.

"Hey, fuck off!" Roxas said, trying to dart at Seifer, but Sora held him back. "She has rights and motives that a simpleton like you could never understand!"

"Whatever, man." Seifer said, turning around. "But if you think you're impressing anyone with that I'm-going-to-cater-to-my-girlfriend's-wishes-no-matter-what routine, then you're wrong."

"At least he can actually **have** a meaningful relationship!" Sora called back after the retreating jock. Sora was furious – he, Riku and Roxas had been friends since primary school. No-one insulted him without Sora backing Roxas up.

-c-

Meanwhile, in the Australia…

Pope, one of the Science Teachers at the school, was talking to Tom casually about things. The two had been best friends since they had coherent interaction, and had decided to pursue their careers together – they were back to visit their families in Australia together, but they were also there to meet the new History teacher the school had hired.

"Hey look, here comes that new History teacher, the one you got the hots for. You gonna buy her lunch or something?" Pope teased his friend as Tom began filling out a clipboard.

"One: no, I do not have the hots for her, Two: Her name is Frankie, and C: Any self-respecting man wouldn't give her the time of day." Tom replied stubbornly.

"Hey boys, I'm Frankie. And you must be Pope and Tom." She said, shaking both of their hands. "Say, any of you have the time?"

"Threetwentyfour P.M." Tom stammered out, very nervously. He was blushing like crazy, and trying to hide it.

"Why thank you, Tom. I'll go get ready." Heather said, walking up into the elevator to get to her room.

"I… I gotta go…" Tom said, trying to hide his blush and running off.

"Now THIS will be interesting." Pope said to himself, thinking of ways he could push the two together.

-d-

Back at the school, Science class.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Seifer whispered into Roxas' ear. Roxas willed himself to not to listen, to just keep working. He sighed and continued with atoms, molecules and elements, writing down the chemical equations.

"I mean, d'you really think you're proving yourself to be a particularly good person?" Seifer said. "C'mon, if you really loved her, you'd show that you and her can take your relationship to the next level, no more being afraid."

"I can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Roxas said, and Seifer scoffed.

"You really think you're helping your relationship? She's just using you to gain social status, man."

"SHE IS NOT!" Roxas yelled, standing up from his seat and shouting at Seifer. The whole class turned to look at him. "Oh- I'm sorry, Mr. Church." Roxas apologized, and sat back down. The teacher just continued on, and Roxas tried to until Seifer spoke again.

"Jeez, no need to have a psyche. I'm just making a point is all."

-e-

Lunch. That single words are joy and relief to all students, and the time of lunch brings couples together. It's reputation was upheld as Sora was judging which juice box held more juice. Satisfied he had found the one with more, he gave it to Kairi and began drinking the small one. Kairi and Stephanie were actually getting along great, talking about things, Stephanie trying to ignore Riku as he tried to wrap his arm around her waist. Eventually she gave in, and burst into laughter mid-sentence, causing everyone to laugh. Only Namine was without her boyfriend, and her depression sunk further when Redmond walked over with his girlfriend in tow.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie chirped happily.

"Yeah, what's happening at the boyfriend and girlfriend club? Mind if we join?" Redmond asked, setting his Yuffie's lunches down on the table. Yuffie suddenly stared at him strangely.

"Boyfriend? Who ever said that?" Yuffie asked.

"But-but I thought…" Redmond stuttered, looking confused and upset. "… I thought I was your boyfriend…"

"Oh, hell no. I've had a boyfriend since I got here. He's just been away on a student exchange to Germany. He should be popping in…" She checked her watch. "3…2…1… Now." Suddenly, the doors exploded open, and in walked a boy Redmond's age. He was as tall as Redmond, had a neat cut of blonde-brown hair, brown eyes, wore a black t-shirt, and jeans. Yuffie ran to embrace him. "HEEEEEENNNNNNNRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!" She squealed, tackling him in a hug.

Redmond began to cry and ran out of the cafeteria, in front of the whole school, no less. The whole school burst into laughter, including Yuffie, Henry, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, and Stephanie.

When finally the laughter quietened, the doors opened again and Roxas walked in. "Hey guys, what's wrong with him?" Roxas asked as he saw Riku lying on the table, still in tears of laughter.

"Yeah, the most hilarious thing just happened…" Sora laughed, patting Kairi's back as she almost choked on her food from a burst of laughter that came on when she thought about it.

Roxas sat down next to Namine. "Namine, do you really love me?" He asked.

Namine looked confused by the question. "Of course I do, Roxas. I've never loved a human being as much as you."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure. What's brought this on?" She asked. "What are you doing with this?"

"I'm doing this." Roxas said, and pushed Namine's lips against his in front of the whole school. Namine squeaked in shock and surprise, the whole group staring in shock. Namine shrieked and with incredible force, pushed Roxas off her.

"WHY?" She screamed, her face drenched in tears. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU, AND YOU BETRAYED ME!" She screamed, and ran out crying. This time though, there was no laughter, only a shocked silence.

"Asshole." Kairi spat at Roxas. "Namine, wait!" She called after her retreating friend. Selphie also stood up from another table and followed.

Roxas grew angry and stood up, shouting to all the people staring at him. "WHAT! DON'T LOOK AT ME, SHE'S OVERREACTING!" He shouted. Some people nodded, others remained with frowns and stared. Roxas stormed out, shortly followed by Riku and Stephanie. The whole cafeteria turned to Sora, to see which side he would take. Sora ran out of the cafeteria through the third entrance – the one the other two hadn't traveled.

-f-

Sora dialed the number on his mobile. It took a little longer than expected, but Tom picked up on the other side of the world. "Hello?"

"Hey Tom, it's Sora!"

"Oh, Sora! Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Not well, that's why I called."

Tom sighed. "I leave home for a few days and look what happens, haha. But seriously, what is it?"

"Well, Roxas kissed Namine in public, and now they're in a huge fight."

"What? Okay, here's what you gotta do. You gotta stop as many people as possible from taking a side."

"Okay. I won't take a side."

"That's my guy. Listen, I gotta go, that know-it-all History teacher is calling. I see you when I get back in two days." He said, then a shout. "Okay Frankie, I'm coming! Look, I'll see you later, Sora." The end tone was heard and Sora hung up. Seconds later, he received a text message from Kairi.

_Hey Sora,_

_I know you're with us, right? That bastard Roxas took it too far. The nerve of that guy! Anyway, We've had to take Namine into town for some cheering up, so I'll see you later!_

_P.S. Love and kisses later, Kairi :P_

His phone beeped again.

_Yo Sora,_

_I'm glad you've got my back. I mean, she's overreacting, we all know it. I can't believe her, I was sure she'd understand! Anyway, I'll see you later for some games, man!_

_Bros before Hoes,_

Roxas

Sora shrank down on his bed and put his head in his arms. He'd theorized that this would be a wild week. He hated it when he was right.

-g-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Redmond yelled, storming up to Henry and Yuffie. Henry began waving his hands, telling Redmond to calm down.

"Okay, okay. Now what I want you to do is go down to the hardware store… You listening?" He asked and Redmond nodded. "Buy some concrete, pour it all over yourself…" He suddenly shoved Redmond, the boy falling down. "AND HARDEN THE FUCK UP!" Henry yelled and left, giggling with Yuffie.

--

Well, that's the end of that! It was a bit shorter than others, but it needed to be done quickly! Alright, I'd love some reviews! Btw, SkyLandOcean, no offense is aimed at you for the character of Frankie! Also, Henry is not a bully, just an asshole.


	10. The RoxasNamine War

MY. GOD. I can't believe me updating this story a skipped a whole damn YEAR! That is ridiculous, and my readers like you lot do NOT deserve this maltreatment. I don't know, but something about the stagnated events of this chapter gave me something of a cramp. Oh well, I am back (or, as back as I can get)! Anyway, this was published just after the brilliant SkyLandOcean's birthday! So, happy birthday, my favourite authoress! XOXOXOXO

I reiterate, I am so sorry, and hope you enjoy, FINALLY, the chapter!

Those Daily Things

Chapter 10 – The Roxas-Namine War

Riku loved having a cape, it was awesome. Even though Roxas and Namine had been at each other's throats for a week, Riku couldn't help but feel pleased with his brand-spankin' new cape. It was blue and gold, it flowed right down from his neck to his feet, and it sparkled in the Thursday afternoon stages of early twilight, where the sun was just beginning to burn from shining yellow-white to a radiant gold.

"Keep it down in there!" Riku shouted under himself, as various living objects bumped the seat Riku was sitting on. God knows how many poor animals had been trapped in his enormous cape.

Stephanie suddenly poked out from under the cape. "Gimme a few more seconds, I think I found it!" She said, ducking back into the forest. Contrary to what you may be thinking, there was nothing M rated happening here – You see, Riku had been setting up a small table for him and Stephanie to have lunch on, when he dropped it, and it had fallen into the depths of the monstrous fabric. Stephanie had been in there for six minutes trying to find it.

Stephanie then burst out of the cape, coughing and wheezing, holding the foldable table triumphantly in her hand. "I swear I saw the devil in there."

Riku stood up and shook himself – rats, squirrels and innumerable other small-to-medium sized woodland creatures flew from the folds of the cape in all directions, squeaking protests. Much to Riku's and Stephanie's surprise, a human being also fell out. The poor girl stood up, looking very nutrition-deprived, and staggered away.

It was about that moment when Kairi came walking up to them. After Sora had declared himself (following Tom's advice) neutral in the Roxas-Namine War, he had mainly become an envoy between the two warring factions. The whole conflict had escalated to unbelievable levels in just two days – It was a battle of the sexes, almost every Grade 9 boy vs. every Grade 9 girl in the school. Save, of course, for Sora.

"Hey there, Riku. Nice cape." She said, admiring the patchwork. Even though he thought both sides were both right and wrong, he remained friends with the sides as well.

"Thanks, awesome huh?" He said, standing up and twirling a little, giving one or two rats their opportunity to escape.

"News from the front?" Asked Stephanie, who saluted.

"Yes. Our spy on Roxas' side has informed us that Roxas intends to try and obtain Sora on his side. As you know, Sora is very well liked and respected amongst the student body, and losing him to Roxas would be a great blow for morale." Kairi informed, keeping a serious face.

"Uh, girls? Am I the only one who sees this as a mere squabble and not a war?" Riku interjected.

"Excellent report, Comrade!" Stephanie exclaimed. The two then dropped the military façade and began talking normally, discussing the latest news – the latest of which was that Tom was returning the next day, with the new History teacher in tow.

"I hear she's full of herself." Stephanie commented.

"Really? I heard she's really nice." Kairi replied, consternation showing clearly on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Stephanie asked, narrowing her eyebrows at the sky. "Who's your source?"

"What another source is there?" Kairi replied.

"Tom." They replied, in unison, then broke out into fits of laughter. The man with words for every situation was at last at a loss for feelings!

Back in their room, Sora had barely gotten out of his school uniform and into his casual clothes when he was roused from his after-school reverie by a knock at the door. It wasn't Kairi – Kairi never knocked.

Truth be told, he was in no mood for visitors. His body was putting him through all manners of unpleasant complaints, particularly the more primal ones. He was glad Kairi wasn't here – she'd probably be pointing and laughing. Yet at the same time, Sora felt quite dejected. Kairi had been over at Namine's all week, and Sora had barely seen her. As a result, the one who was always knocking at Sora's door was…

"Roxas." Sora panted as he hastily swung open the door, having taken the last fifteen seconds to hurriedly put on the yellow belts that crisscrossed over his crotch. Still, he leaned forward, sure to let the creases on his pants disguise his problem.

"SOOORA!" Roxas cried, stepping forward and throwing his arms around his best friend without warning. Sora patted Roxas' back from within the embrace, and Sora felt a single warm tear drip onto his shoulder. When the blonde pulled away, Sora could see the sad smile and the glistening, teary eyes that were trying so hard to look happy.

"How are you feeling…?" Sora asked gently, knowing full well that Roxas had collapsed in spirit over the week. He had taken Namine's break-up with him VERY hard.

"A bit better." Roxas replied. "But I seriously think that if it weren't for you, I'd be dead of either depression or suicide."

Sora put his hands on his hips, mock-frowned, and leaned in to Roxas' face like a nagging mother. "So you aren't doing better!" Sora exclaimed, throwing his hands up in mock defeat and turning away. He then spun back to face Roxas, grinning. Roxas closed his eyes and tilted his head, smiling a bit more. "Come here. Nothing better than a spot of _Melee_ to clear the mind, eh?" Sora said, and Roxas nodded, as they walked toward the large cluster of beanbags that lay in front of Sora and Kairi's old, beat-up, small TV. The Gamecube was hooked up nearby – the small, near-ruined console was worn and chipped from years of use and misfortune. The sheer fact that it was still working is one of the great true mysteries of Sora and his friends.

"Someday…" Sora vowed, as he did every day, to the copy of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ resting on top of his desk, next to his messy pile of games and CDs. This made Roxas chuckle, as he knew how badly Sora wanted a Wii to play _Brawl_ – He probably wanted one more than everyone else in the school **combined**.

Sora knew Roxas was in no mood to compete, so instead he chose Team Battle – and set himself and Roxas against two high-level computer characters. Sora played as Roy, and Roxas Mewtwo, and the two began to fight the computer-controlled team as soon as the game said "Go!". Ten seconds in, they were dominating with their respective strategies and combos.

However, neither of them really felt the game. It felt like a front, just a formality. School was over for another day, but the past two days had felt like two months for all involved.

After a few minutes, the door swung open, and Kairi stood in the entranceway. Her exuberant smile was immediately replaced by a frown the second she saw Roxas sitting on a beanbag. In _her_ dormroom.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, her scowl bearing down on the unfortunate male as she dropped her bag on her bed. "We have a strict _No Bastards_ rule!"

"Hence, I find my presence in accordance with all set regulations." Roxas replied coldly.

"Oh well. Some bad smells can't be erased until they fly away." The auburn-haired girl sighed, dropping onto the third beanbag and, seeing that the round of Melee had just finished in the boys' favour, pulled Sora close to her, closing in her lips on him.

Roxas watched on, an unimpressed expression on his face, as Kairi continued on glance smugly at Roxas whilst keeping Sora completely immobile by suckling on his neck. Suddenly, Kairi turned from the sensitive spot (Which was emblazoned with the remnants of a thousand hickeys) and glared at Roxas indignantly. "Do you **mind**?"

Roxas raised his eyebrows quizzically. "What? I'm enjoying me watching just about as much as you are."

"Then go away!" Kairi snapped back, and nuzzled Sora's face into her stomach. "Besides, Sora and I need our time alone!"

"Look, I don't have to leave just because you came in and started faceraping Sora!" Roxas retorted.

"And I should be able to come in - to my own bedroom - and start kissing my boyfriend without you peeping in, you voyeur!" Kairi replied stubbornly.

"_Mmph_." Sora tried to speak from Kairi's stomach.

"Shut up." The blonde and redhead both said, in unison, to the brunette.

"Mmph-No." Sora pulled his head out of his girlfriend's embrace. "You're both being unfair. Roxas, she's right, we deserve and expect privacy when it's warranted – but, Kairi, I know you're opinionated, but I want to let Roxas just relax and be in the company of friends."

Kairi sighed. "You're right, Sora. Okay, Rox, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just- Namine's in a really bad way, and you haven't, in any way, deemed yourself forgiven for what you did." She then smiled evilly, however. "You're still not forgiven though."

Roxas put on much the same evil grin. "Oh, I know that… The battle goes on!" He said, bidding the happy couple goodbye as he left the room.

Sora closed the door behind his friend, eager to relax for the night. When he turned back, Kairi was nowhere to be seen. It was **then** that he felt an enormous force from behind him, as his lover tackled him from behind. Laughing, Sora stumbled around the room for a few seconds with Kairi straddled upon his back until the pair collapsed on the beanbags. The two laughed happily. The entire grade was at war, save for these precious moments.

The redhead swung herself on top of the brunette, and brushed his face with her hand. "Sora, I don't mind, really. I may be with Namine, but you hang out whoever you like."

"Thanks, Kai." Sora grinned, wrapping his arms around her body. "Just one last favour."

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk about any of that." He said, then craned his neck upward, touching her lips with his own. Kairi relaxed and sunk into the kiss, relaxing her body until-

"Eek!" She squeaked, quickly jumping off her boyfriend. She stumbled backwards, landed flat on her ass, and began pointing and laughing at Sora's previously belt-concealed problem.

Sora blushed furiously. "Oh shut up!" He defended himself, throwing a beanbag at Kairi, who, even as she stood and blocked the overgrown pillow, could not stop laughing. Sora, having seen the futility of his problem, let his humourous nature kick in, and happily began laughing with her.

Despite the jollity in the room of the two meant-to-be lovers, that night, for others involved, was deep and dark. Roxas slept only after Axel had drained his energy of the waking world through band practice in one of the rooms in the music block for hours on end. Namine, however, lay awake well into the hours of the morning, listening to the radio – earphones plugged in so as to not wake her roommate, Xion.

She could feel the covers offer no real warmth… or at least, no warmth like the warmth found in Roxas' arms. Namine still felt absolutely violated, but she missed the company he offered her.

"And now listeners, sit back as we listen to one of classics of 2006, that time period when everything was so simple – reflected in Nelly Furtado's hit 'All Good Things'".

"_Honestly, what will become of me?_

_Don't like reality,_

_It's way too clear to me…_

_But really, life is daily…"_

At this, Namine began to choke back the sobs that bit at her very being. Bitter loneliness swelled at her from the inside, and for the first time in years, she cried. She cried for longing, and she cried at the cold that left her hugging her own legs. But mostly, she cried for Roxas as she tore the earphones from her ears and threw the portable radio at the floor in frustration, her memory still dictating the lyrics to her brain, remembering images and feelings of her and Roxas, over and over…

"_Flames to dust,_

_Lovers to friends,_

_Why do all good things come to an end…?"_

The next day, everything was calm for a change. The miniature saga of love and hate surrounding Redmond, Henry, and Yuffie had seemingly dissolved, with Yuffie breaking up with Henry and going back to single status. The whole affair was now barely even being followed. Tom had returned the next day with the new History teacher, but unlike her getting settled in, Tom didn't even take Friday off, choosing instead to begin teaching his Grade 9 class into their last unit of the year.

"_Dracula_ by Abraham Stoker," he began "Is quite possibly the most famous horror novel ever, on par with and succeeding Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ and others like _The Wolf-Man_ and _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. The character of Count Dracula is single handedly the most famous vampire ever."

Emma, a known fangirl, put up her hand.

"Did Dracula-"

"No Emma, he did not sparkle."

She put her hand down dejectedly as Tom continued, explaining their assessment task – the last English one of the year – to them. "So, you want me to check the content of your assignment or just have a question about the task or story, give me a yell!" He said to his class.

"I have a question." An English accent declared from the doorway. The new History teacher stood, her brown hair flowing over her shoulder. She looked sophisticated and fierce, but possessing a sublime beauty in her face. Her stance was clearly proud.

"Ah, here she is." Tom said, unsure if he was grimacing or smiling. "Class, this is your new History teacher, Ms. Francis Septimus."

She smiled to the class and laughed. "It's a name straight out of a fantasy tale, I know! Just call me Frankie." Her aggressive smile then returned as she turned back to Tom. "My question, Tom, is this: care to show me to the History department so I can get my desk sorted?"

"Yeah, sure." Tom replied nonchalantly, handing a DVD to a girl in the front row to set up. It was at this moment that Sora called out Tom's name.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Big dance practice still on this afternoon?"

"Uh… Yeah. Course it is." He said, lowering with his blushing head as Frankie chuckled behind him. Tom quickly turned on his heel and swung out of the door, gesturing for Frankie to follow.

"Big dance, huh? Didn't see you as the song and dance type." Frankie said to him, as soon as the classroom was out of earshot. "From what I heard, you were always more of a 'dramaturge of the Shakespeare festival' kinda guy."

"Yeah well, unfortunately the music department likes to shirk responsibility for projects like this." Tom sighed. "Problem is, we didn't get enough applicants or the rights to all eight dances. We've got, perhaps, enough for four – and yet we need to fill a fifteen-minute time slot. So if you're gonna laugh at me, save it for the presentation afternoon – when this whole little excursion comes crashing down."

Frankie cocked her head sidewards and closed her eyes. "Well, wasn't that pessimistic. You really didn't strike me as that kind of drama teacher. You know, I might possibly be able to help you."

"You know Ancient and Modern Histories, granted, but how does having an intimate knowledge of historical events and names help out us here?" Tom joked silently, hoping she wouldn't take it seriously.

"Put simply: it won't." She said, guiding him by the arm over to a bench and slumping him down on it. "Now, I ALSO do journalism and social psychology – PARTICULARLY teenage psychology. Now, that student, Sora, who calls out to you – I could tell from what and how he asked and confirmed the practice that he really has faith in and cares about his friends, but is not afraid to poke fun at his mates."

"Got that right."

"I usually do." She answered flawlessly, with a flick of her hair. "Now hear this, You said you have the resources for four dances. Only do four. Only get the rights to the four dances you've prepared for the most, and use the money you'd reserved for the four cut dances to increases the offers on the rights to the four you're keeping." She continued outlining her plan as Tom nodded along.

"Then, with the timeslot left for the other four dances, put an ad out for a battle of the bands, and promise the winning band a spot at the presentation afternoon to fill in the lost spot. If my thoughts are right, then the school's musical community would RUSH in to get such an exposure-filled opportunity."

"Hey, hey, HEY! You just might be on to something here!" Tom said, gaining enthusiasm as he rose off the bench, fist balled and under his chin in thought. "You know, I got you wrong the first time. You just might be able to pull it off here."

"Excuse me," She demanded, placing her hand on her hip. "MIGHT?"

Tom shook his head, smiling. "You have NO idea." He laughed, extending his hand. "But I can help you out, if you help me out here."

Frankie remained quiet. Tom continued. "Forgive my speaking candidly, but you're smart and beautiful and you know it too. I don't doubt you in the slightest, but I can help you out with anything you could need around here."

She turned back to him, opening her eyes and unfolding her arms. "You mean that?"

"Exactly. You know me – when I make a promise, I keep it."

"…You took that from _Halo 3_."

"…And that is EXACTLY why I need your help."

She laughed riotously, then straightened out, plastered a grin over her face and grabbed hold of Tom's hand, shaking it. "Alright, dramaturge. You've got yourself a deal."

At last, the cherished lunch bell rang. Students from every subject, class and grade bolted from the boring enclosures of learning and academic pursuit into the mayhem of the grounds, and the brief hour of freedom and friendship that lunch offered.

Of course, it wasn't that simple as of late.

Sora and Kairi, were, as usual, stuck in the middle of the Grade 9 courtyard. Now two of the very last who hadn't taken a side in the aptly titled 'Roxas-Namine War', they each held their lunch in one hand and a collapsible deckchair in the other, they unfolded their seating arrangements next to another neutral, Riku – who had somehow managed to bring, store and now install an enormous sunbathing chair. He lay there, completely oblivious to their presence, mirror in hand - reflecting the sun onto his pale skin, great cape covering every other yoctogram of his body.

There was even enough cloth left over in the gargantuan cape for Stephanie to rugged up, every inch of her covered save for her protruding head, and hand with sandwich poised for quick access to the gullet. From Sora and Kairi's point of view, it looked a bizarre, multi-sexual cloth monster.

"Good greetings." Riku mumbled lazily from his position of unrivalled comfort. "The neutral section is getting lonely, don't you think?"

Kairi, already annoyed with where the conversation was going, plucked her straw from a juice popper frustratedly. "It's not the number of people here, it's who is here." She grumbled. "Can't we talk about something more sweet? It's always hormones and conflict with you boys."

"Hey, I resent that." Sora interjected, and Kairi rustled his hair in apology.

"Oh I get it, because all boys are like that." Riku replied, lowering his mirror, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, Riku, of course I didn't mean it like that." Kairi said, rolling her eyes. "I was just saying, most boys go between shooting things on screen to lecherously hitting on the nearest thing with a female anatomy."

Riku now folded away his mirror and tucked it within his cape, cocking his head, affronted. "Now, that is narrow." He said. "Well, if all men are hormonal, violent bastards, than women are so elitist, they have tunnel vision."

"Riku!" She snapped. "That was so rude of you!"

"I'm just saying, sometimes I hope that that aforementioned tunnel vision is indeed a symptom of death as they say," Riku snapped. "Because I'd rather die than generalize everything like you lot do."

Kairi stood.

"You know what? Screw you." She announced, furiously packing all her food back into the plastic bag she held. "Sora, you can stay with this prick. Honestly, I was on the verge of forgiving Roxas, but if all the boys over there," - she gestured towards the boys' side – "are all such machoist, supremist idiots, then it's true the grass is much, much greener on the other side." And, with that, she stood and strode – collapsed deckchair in other hand - over to the girls' side, igniting a rousing call of cheers.

"I echo that sentiment about greenery. I can take arguments about Roxas, but when she labels **all** men like that, I'm not associating with that." Somehow gathering mirror in cape, enormous sunbathing lounge in one hand and the little remains of his lunch in his other hand, the great bulk that was Riku hobbled (under the weight of his possessions) towards the boys' group – which let out a similar cry of approval.

Stephanie, who had clambered off Riku as he prepared to leave, went back over to the girls' side, to which she had been allied all along.

Sora sat alone, no group to join, the last man who cared and loved each and every one of friends. "Who'd have thought that that would leave me alone in this?" He mumbled. The pressuring buzz of both groups, on either side of him, seemed to grow until at last the 5th period bell rang out, cutting clear his thoughts of such isolation.

The brunette opened his dorm door, and, much to his surprise, found a package between his and Kairi's beds. It was quite large, certainly a box, and had dormitory monitor Zexion's note on it:

"_Mail's for Sora. No-one touch it – I'M WATCHING YOU, KAIRI."_

With a chuckle, Sora dropped his bag on unmade bed and snatched an unnecessarily large letter opener and cut open the edge of the packaging. As soon as he saw the blue-and-white box, he cut the cardboard away in a swath of fury, letting the brown packaging fly out in all directions, without regard for any other property.

Panting, his shining in sheer joy, he looked at the Nintendo Wii before him.

"I guess that's the one bright thing that's happened this week!" He announced, hands on hips, grinning, before unceremoniously unplugging the old, faithful, ruined Gamecube and plugging in the shining new console. Sora blazed through the hardware and software setup, having rehearsed for these moments through **countless** hours of internet tutorials and guides.

Finally, extracting a key from a pocket within a pocket within his belted-on pocket of his pants, he unlocked the glass case and withdrew his cherished copy of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_.

"This week Goddamn SUCKS." Sora lamented dismally, head in hands, letting his legs stretch out limply from his slumped position at the base of the desk, while the screen displayed simply, "Error – Disc cannot be read".

Kairi walked in through the door, saw him, saw the error, saw the game and console, and dropped her bag. She walked over to her boyfriend and stretched her arms around him. She knew that life wasn't fun for him right now, when not even his fun worked.


End file.
